A Lenda : segunda parte : Equilibriun
by Dama 9
Summary: cont. Agora o protagonista foi escolhido. A busca para se tornar a verdadeira estrela do KS e o parceiro de Sora continua. Yuri e Leon estão dispostos a lutar até o fim, mas lembranças do passado voltam pra confundi-los nesse caminho até a vitoria
1. Chapter 1

**_A sorte foi lançada_**

**_No fim, só existira um protagonista._**

**_Mas somente aquele que enfrentar seus próprios demônios_**

**_Sairia vencedor no fim!_**

* * *

**A LENDA**

**PARTE II – EQUILIBRIUN**

**CAPITULO 1: A Volta da Estrela Mascarada.**

**.I.**

-Apenas fechem os olhos...

Um silêncio reconfortante caiu sobre todos os acrobatas que ali estavam, deitados sobre o palco. Uma atmosfera tranqüila pareceu envolvê-los e aos poucos foi como se um véu de estrelas cintilantes pairasse sobre eles.

-Vocês podem ouvir? –a jovem de melenas rosadas indagou quase num sussurro.

Uma serie de "uhn?" Ecoou entre eles.

Um fino sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, o silencio novamente caiu sobre eles. Conseguia ouvir mesmo que fraquinho, os corações batendo de maneira compassada.

**Um sonho nebuloso numa noite terrena**

**Afeiçoado à lua crescente**

**Uma canção silenciosa numa luz eterna**

**Canta a chegada da alvorada**

-Todos que vem aqui, buscam ver em nós a realização de seus sonhos; a jovem sussurrou. –Buscam encontrar um sorriso perdido, uma lembrança guardada por muito tempo, ou aquela emoção indescritível que faz o coração bater mais rápido e aquela sensação de que se pode tudo;

**Pássaros em vôo estão chamando**

**Lá, onde o coração move as pedras**

**Lá, onde meu coração anseia por você**

-Sintam o palco, sintam o que ele tem a dizer; ela sussurrou. –Tantos sonhos foram depositados sob está lona. Apenas se permitam ver...

**Uma pintura em uma parede de gera**

**Aninhada no musgo verde-esmeralda**

**Os olhos declaram uma trégua de esperança**

**Então me afasta para longe**

Aos poucos foi como se uma melodia suave vinda de algum lugar, começou a soar no palco, embalando-os com mão carinhosas, para que mergulhassem em seus próprios sonhos.

**Onde oculto no deserto na hora do crepúsculo**

**A areia se derrete em piscinas do céu**

**A escuridão deita seu manto vermelho**

**Suas fontes de luz chamarão, me chamarão para casa**

Era como se fosse ontem que havia chegado ali, tendo como único objetivo fazer um teste para ingressar no Kaleido Star. Logo de cara conhecera o Senhor Policial e fora parar na cadeira, quando o pessoal da delegacia achou que estava fugindo de casa, por ser ainda tão nova e carregar uma mala pelas ruas de San Francisco.

Naquela semana ainda conhecera Mia e Anna, cada uma com seu respectivo sonho. Tornar-se uma grande escritora e uma comediante. Aos poucos cada uma foi seguindo seu destino, andando por trilhas escarpadas e tortuosas.

**E então é lá que minha homenagem é devida**

**Controlada pela quietude da noite**

**Agora eu sinto, sinto você se mover**

**E cada sopro, cada sopro é pleno**

Foi também quando recebeu o primeiro desafio, subir ao palco para substituir uma das atrizes que entrariam de coadjuvante na peça Romeu e Julieta. Tantas outras coisas foram acontecendo, como se aos poucos um imenso novelo de lã fosse sendo desenrolado.

**Controlado pela quietude da noite**

**Mesmo a distancia parece tão próxima**

-Um dia alguém me disse, que não há batalha mais difícil do que encarar o próprio reflexo diante de um espelho, dia após dia; Sora falou chamando-lhes a atenção. –Somos tudo aquilo que fazemos e aqui, nesse palco refletimos aquilo que sentimos e desejamos ser;

**Um sonho nebuloso em uma noite terrena**

**Afeiçoado à lua crescente**

**Uma canção silenciosa numa luz eterna**

**Canta na chegada da alvorada**

-O mundo ainda precisa de heróis e nós, somos aqueles que ele deposita sua fé. Somos aqueles com o poder de muitas vezes esquecermos quem nós somos, para encarnar um personagem que reflete tudo aquilo que os outros sonham, mas também é uma faca de dois gumes... Porque nós simplesmente não podemos deixar os nossos sonhos de lado para viver o dos outros;

A maioria dos acrobatas ali presente, abriram os olhos surpresos, cada um tinha um motivo em particular para saber a que ela se referia.

-Nós não podemos mudar o mundo, mas podemos ensinar os outros a sonhar e torná-lo um pouco melhor. Mas nunca, sonhar pelos outros... Agora mantenham os olhos fechados e se perguntem, que sonhos vocês realmente estão buscando realizar?

**Pássaros em vôo estão chamando lá**

**Onde o coração move as pedras**

**Lá onde meu coração anseia**

**Tudo pelo seu amor**

O silêncio voltou a reinar sobre eles, entretanto uma infinidade de perguntas começou a pairar sobre o palco. Enquanto aquela suave melodia aos poucos tornava-se apenas um suave sussurro levado pelo vento.

**.II.**

_**Há muito tempo atrás, quando o universo consistia apenas em um monte de nada, Deus criou o Sol, que com seus raios dourados iluminou a escuridão do universo e deu inicio a vida.**_

_**Mas Deus sabia que mesmo ele sendo o Astro Rei não seria suficiente para dar origem a todos os seres que habitariam o universo. Assim criou a Lua, delicada e feminina para juntos velarem pela Terra.**_

_**Entretanto, Sol e Lua foram destinados a viverem separados, ele de dia e ela à noite. A Lua desolada, sofreu muito por viver separada de seu grande amor e sua luz aos poucos começou a se apagar.**_

_**Desesperado, o Sol passou a enviar sua luz para a Lua, mas nem mesmo isso era capaz de amenizar a dor da separação. Preocupado com sua amada, ele sofreu. **_

_**Temendo que até mesmo o Sol perdesse seu brilho, Deus criou as estrelas para que pudessem fazer companhia a Lua, mas nem isso era suficiente.**_

_**Então o Sol foi até Deus e pediu-lhe, que lhe permitisse pelo menos uma vez se aproximar da sua e abraça-la, tentando aplacar a saudade que sentiam um do outro. Assim Deus permitiu que pelo menos uma vez a cada trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias o Sol e a Lua se encontrassem no céu.**_

_**Muitos dizem que foi assim que nasceu o primeiro eclipse solar, quando Sol e Lua se encontraram e o céu entrou em completa harmonia. Não é noite e não é dia.**_

_**Já outros cuja imaginação é mais ousada, arrisca-se a dizer que a história foi um pouco diferente. Que antes das estrelas surgirem, Deus permitiu que o Sol e a Lua se encontrassem e quando eles deitaram sobre o manto azul e infinito do céu. O universo entrou em harmonia, refletindo a intensidade do amor que eles sentiam. E quando seus sentimentos se tornam nebulosos e o climax se aproxima nascem as estrelas.**_

Recostou-se na cadeira sentindo as costas estalarem por conta do tempo que estivera ali digitando. Olhou para o relógio digital na parte inferior direita da tela e constatou que já passavam das duas da manhã.

-Nossa; Mia murmurou, alongando os braços para cima, sentindo as costas estalarem.

Depois da reunião que tivera com Carlos e o senhor Kennedy fora para o quarto e começara a trabalhar, mas a aparição de Anna lhe chamando para dar uma volta, lhe fez parar o trabalho por algumas horas.

Suspirou pesadamente, parece que tudo tinha um propósito que não poderia ser ignorado, prova disso era o intrigante episódio do palco. Todos haviam se reunido ali.

Coincidência?

Destino?

Impossível dizer...

Salvou o arquivo e desligou o laptop, dali a poucas horas o mais esperado duelo da historia do Kaleido Star iria acontecer. Não podia negar que já havia apostado em seu preferido, mas também, estava ansiosa para saber como os acrobatas iriam lidar com as novas modificações do roteiro.

Sorriu marotamente, mal podia esperar. Principalmente se levasse em consideração o que havia acontecido mais cedo; ela pensou enquanto ia se deitar.

**.III.**

O dia amanheceu agitado, a maioria dos funcionários já estava no palco arrumando as coisas, quando a limusine parou em frente ao Kaleido Star.

-Bom dia; Carlos falou indo recepcionar o empresário idoso.

-Bom dia Carlos, espero que tudo esteja indo conforme o planejado; senhor Kennedy falou, enquanto a limusine se afastava e os dois caminhavam para dentro do prédio.

-Sim está, até onde eu sei Mia já revisou aquela parte do roteiro; ele explicou.

-Ótimo, podemos anunciar as modificações após o teste; o empresário idoso comentou de maneira enigmática. –Mas me diga sinceramente Carlos, quem você acha que tem mais chances?

O brasileiro parou de andar, voltando-se surpreso para o empresário. Até ele, já não bastava aquela aposta ridícula com Cate, agora ele também queria saber; ele pensou.

-Prefiro ser imparcial senhor; Carlos respondeu de maneira calculada.

-Sim é claro, mas você tem um preferido eu suponho? –o senhor Kennedy falou com um sorriso travesso.

-É melhor esperarmos para ver; Carlos desconversou.

Suspirou pesadamente, esses testes relâmpagos ainda lhe deixariam com cabelos brancos antes do tempo. A última vez que fora feito um teste, entre Sora, Leon, Layla e Yuri passara dois dias sem dormir, agora esse para A Lenda. Só esperava que aqueles dois não aprontassem mais nada.

**.IV.**

Olhou para todos os lados, conferindo se os dois acrobatas já haviam chegado, e os encontrou sentados na primeira fileira do palco. Estavam esperando a chegada de Carlos e do empresário patrocinador.

Mas ainda faltava alguém; ele pensou, ouvindo um baixo chiado no fone em seu ouvido.

-Está tudo pronto Ken, pode mandá-los para o palco; a voz de Yan soou em seu ouvido.

-Yuri. Leon. Podem subir; Ken avisou, quando os trapézios foram acionados e soltos no palco.

Em silêncio os dois se encaminharam para o palco. A rede de segurança fora deixada para segurança.

-Ai. Ai. Ai. Alguém viu a Sora? –Mia perguntou, antes de sentar-se na segunda fileira, com Anna e as demais.

-No caminho pra cá, eu passei no apartamento dela, mas não tinha ninguém; Rosetta respondeu.

-Onde ela se meteu? –Anna murmurou pensativa.

-Perguntem para o Ken, talvez ele saiba; Sarah respondeu sentando-se atrás delas.

-É; as garotas concordaram ao mesmo tempo, mas diante de um olhar de aviso do chefe na primeira fila, para que ficassem quietas, desistiram.

-Depois; Mei murmurou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Respirou fundo e com um impulso suave, soltou o peso e o trapézio imediatamente se moveu. Até três horas da manhã ainda não havia definido uma técnica para excetuar, mas depois do que ouvira, naquele mesmo palco, naquela noite, muitas coisas haviam mudado.

Infelizmente ainda não sabia como administrar todas essas mudanças, ou canalizar a energia intensa que sentia correr por seu corpo. Fazia muito tempo que não sentia toda essa adrenalina de uma vez, como se fosse capaz de incendiar.

-Comecem!

Ouviu a voz de Carlos ecoar pelo palco. Buscou-a com olhos de águia, por toda à parte, mas não a encontrou entre os espectadores. Queria que ela estivesse ali, mas sabia que Sora iria ser imparcial até o fim, não podia culpá-la.

Um salto, um giro de trezentos e sessenta graus, com graciosidade alcançou o outro trapézio. Deixou o corpo balançar. Uma, duas, três vezes. Saltou novamente, trocando de barra.

Foi quando inesperadamente algo entre os holofotes lhe chamou a atenção. Um brilho prateado em meio à escuridão que cobria a lona, mas havia algo mais que não conseguiu visualizar.

Agitado, trocou novamente de barrar, com ansiedade buscou alcançar aquele fino filete prateado. Mas nada, nem ninguém o teria preparado para o que viria a seguir.

**.V.**

Deixou os orbes correrem por toda a parte buscando-a ansiosamente, mas não a encontrou. Conteve um suspiro decepcionado, enquanto se aproximava do trapézio principal.

Engoliu em seco, nunca ficara tão apreensivo em um teste antes, normalmente conseguia agir friamente e manter-se calmo, mas de alguma forma dessa vez as coisas seriam diferentes; ele pensou.

-Esse é o primeiro de muitos desafios que terá de enfrentar se realmente quiser ser a grande estrela do Kaleido Star; a voz de Fool soou a seu lado. –A estrada que o levara até lá, contém curvas e vários obstáculos, mas nada se consegue sem merecimento...;

Viu aos poucos o espírito do palco desaparecer, procurou se concentrar e saltou. Entretanto treino algum havia lhe preparado para aquilo, por um momento quase perdeu o equilíbrio, os olhos embaçaram, fazendo-o forçar a visão quando trocou de barra.

De soslaio, sentiu a presença do outro acrobata e buscou manter-se distante, para não correr o risco de se chocar contra Leon por acidente. Céus, não conseguia enxergar direito, o que estava acontecendo? –Yuri pensou preocupado.

Foi quando ela apareceu, saltando o andaime mais alto e pegando com destreza um dos trapézios para se balançar. As roupas negras estavam coladas ao corpo e a mascara prateada parecia cintilar.

-Layla! –Yuri murmurou surpreso.

Porque ela estava vestida como a "Estrela Mascarada" de novo? –Yuri se perguntou confuso. Viu-a acenar para ambos se aproximarem e o verdadeiro teste começou.

Não era fácil acompanhar-lhe os movimentos, segurou-se com força no trapézio para manter o equilíbrio. A única vez que vira Layla executar uma técnica no trapézio de maneira tão suave, fora a Técnica Angelical, mas essa era diferente. Era suave demais para ela. Não conseguia acompanhar um ritmo tão lento ao mesmo tempo em que era tão rápido.

Não! Não ia desistir, precisava acompanhá-la. Se ela estava ali, provavelmente era parte do teste; ele pensou convicto, mas quando trocou de barras novamente, sua visão turvou. Então tudo aconteceu...

_O cheiro de café fresquinho inebriou-lhe os sentidos, a porta da frente bateu e um garotinho com pouco mais de cinco anos saiu correndo para atendê-la._

_-Papa;_

_-Estou aqui filho; Aaron falou sorrindo, ao pegar o pequeno nos braços e lançá-lo para cima, como se ele fosse tão leve quanto uma pluma. O garotinho riu, abraçando-lhe o pescoço e acomodando-se no colo do pai._

_-Papa, já fiz a lição de casa; ele avisou prontamente._

_-Que bom, vamos até a cozinha que eu quero ver; Aaron falou, afagando-lhe as melenas rebeldes. _

_Puxou uma cadeira da mesa e sentou-se, colocando-o em cima de uma de suas pernas. O pequeno debruçou-se na mesa e puxou um caderno de desenho, onde fizera o dever de casa passado pela professora._

_-A tia pediu que fizéssemos um desenho daquilo que gostaríamos de ser quando crescermos; o garotinho explicou._

_-Uhn! E o que você fez? –o acrobata indagou enquanto olhava atentamente os rabiscos feitos pelo filho._

_Viu duas pessoas e duas setinhas sobre cada uma, onde ele havia escrito seus nomes. Sorriu afagando-lhe os cabelos ao reconhecer ao pé do desenho a lona do Kaleido Star._

_-Quando eu for grande, quero atuar no Kaleido Star e fazer a Técnica Fantástica com o senhor; Yuri falou convicto. _

_-Quando você for grande eu quero que você seja feliz. Mas ficarei muito contente se formos parceiros; Aaron falou pousando um beijo suave sobre a testa do pequeno._

_-Querido, já chegou; uma bela jovem de longas melenas loiro-prateado falou, entrando na cozinha. _

_-Decidimos parar o treinamento mais cedo hoje, para dar tempo de descansarmos bem para amanhã; Aaron explicou, levantando-se e colocando Yuri na cadeira, ele aproximou-se da esposa. –Como foi seu dia?_

_-Bem, apesar de a professora ter me chamado na escola novamente; Alésia falou, enquanto o jovem de melenas douradas envolvia-lhe a cintura delicada, acomodando-a entre seus braços, enquanto observavam o pequeno distraidamente continuar a desenhar._

_-O que ele aprontou dessa vez? –Aaron indagou curioso._

_-Andou fazendo piruetas em cima da mesa de novo e quase caiu; Alésia explicou dando um suspiro cansado. –Você precisa conversar com ele, Yuri já não me ouve quando eu digo que é perigoso fazer isso. Sabe o que ele me disse outro dia?_

_-Não, o que?_

_-Se meu pai pode, eu também posso; a jovem respondeu lançando-lhe um olhar repressor. –É perigoso uma criança da idade dele se meter a fazer coisas que adultos fazem, alias, nem adultos deveriam se arriscar tanto; ela continuou._

_-Querida já falamos sobre isso; ele murmurou, vendo de soslaio se o garotinho prestava atenção naquilo que eles conversavam. –É só até amanhã, nós treinamos muitos e vai ser impossível errar. Alem do mais, é bom para o Yuri que ele vá interagindo com esse meio, ele sempre gostou do Kaleido Star, quem sabe um dia não estará fazendo os testes para entrar lá;_

_-Eu sei, mas ele é muito pequeno ainda, tem muitas coisas para viver antes de poder decidir se quer ou não seguir esse caminho. Eu queria que ele tivesse uma infância tranqüila; Alésia confessou._

_-Ele vai querida, quando a temporada terminar, vou pedir umas férias ao Carlos e vamos viajar, conhecer algum lugar diferente; Aaron falou afagando-lhe os cabelos carinhosamente. –E outra coisa...;_

_-O que? –ela indagou curiosa._

_-Carlos me propôs sociedade, no Kaleido Star; Aaron respondeu dando um baixo suspiro. –Ele quer que eu fique com a parte administrativa e eu confesso que estou tentado em aceitar; ele completou._

_-Isso seria maravilhoso querido, mas...; Alésia hesitou. –Você ama o trapézio, não pode desistir dos seus sonhos agora;_

_-Eu amo mais a minha família e também sinto que já esta na hora de me retirar; Aaron falou. –Eu quero poder ver Yuri crescer, quero estar a seu lado quando precisar. Mas no ritmo de treinamentos que ando levando, quase não tenho tempo para nada. Entretanto, depois que essa temporada acabar, começaremos uma nova fase em nossas vidas;_

_-Ah! Querido, fico muito feliz em ouvir isso; ela murmurou abraçando-o fortemente._

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Sorriu de maneira acalentadora para o pequeno, deu-lhe um abraço forte e apertado. _

_-Quando papai executar a técnica fantástica, aplauda o mais forte que puder; Aaron falou sorrindo. –Para que o papai receba o melhor dos aplausos, promete?_

_-Eu prometo; o garoto falou convicto._

_-Agora eu tenho de ir; o acrobata falou afastando-se e acenando de leve para o filho._

_Observou o pai de afastar com um sentimento inquietante brotando em seu pequeno coração, viu um boniquinho flutuando sobre o ombro dele, franziu o cenho, não se lembrava de ter visto aquilo antes._

_-Papa; Yuri chamou, correndo até ele._

_-Sim; Aaron falou virando-se._

_Fitou o ombro dele intrigado, enquanto o bonequinho mantinha-se silencioso e observador. Será que estava vendo coisas? Talvez; o menino pensou._

_-Amo o senhor;_

_-Também amo você pequeno; Aaron falou abraçando-o mais uma vez antes de entrar no palco._

-Não posso; Yuri murmurou segurando-se nas barras, enquanto lágrimas turvavam seus olhos.

Droga! Por que tinha de pensar nisso agora? –ele pensou agitado. Ouviu os aplausos lá de baixo e tomou isso como deixa para sair. Não estava preparado para enfrentar aquele desafio, já deveria ter admitido isso há muito tempo; ele pensou saltando para o andaime do topo e praticamente correu para longe do palco, pelas galerias internas.

Mal notou que estava sendo seguido...

**.VI.**

Saltou para o palco, com o cenho franzido, nos últimos minutos da apresentação sentira uma mudança no outro acrobata, mas quando olhou Yuri já havia sumido. Estranho, porque tinha a sensação de que no final, aquele teste deveria ter sido adiado mais um pouco?

-É sempre difícil escolher entre dois ótimos acrobatas, mas já temos a decisão final; o empresário idoso falou, levantando-se de seu lugar na primeira fileira e se aproximando de Leon. –Meus parabéns meu jovem, você é o novo protagonista de A Lenda;

-Obrigado; ele limitou-se a responder.

Buscou-a com os olhos, mas constatou que ela realmente não viera para ver o teste. Mesmo sabendo que ela tinha seus motivos para não estar ali, não pode evitar a pontinha de decepção, queria que ela estivesse ali agora.

-Nossa, para um domingo esse transito estava um inferno; Cate falou entrando no palco acompanhada de Layla, ambas visivelmente aborrecidas.

-Senhorita Layla? –Mei falou chocada ao vê-la ali.

-Algum problema? –a jovem indagou confusa quando todos os olhares voltaram-se em sua direção.

-Eu pensei que-...; Rosetta murmurou indicando os trapézios.

-Nós pensamos que fosse a senhorita lá em cima, agora há pouco; Mei falou surpresa.

-Impossível! Nós acabamos de chegar, pegamos um congestionamento em toda via principal. Até tentei ligar para o celular do Carlos, para ver se não atrasavam um pouco, mas estava aparentemente desligado; Cate resmungou, vendo o chefe retirar o aparelho do bolso e sorrir sem graça ao constatar que ele estava mesmo desligado.

-Mas quem era a estrela mascarada então? –Anna perguntou.

-Como? Do que estão falando? –Layla indagou.

-Alguém acabou de aparecer no meio da apresentação e atuou junto com Leon e Yuri, mas a pessoa usava a fantasia da estrela mascarada; Sarah explicou.

-Quem era não importa agora; Carlos falou as cortando. –Mia prepare-se para fazer os ajustes finais na peça. Como pedido pelo senhor Kennedy, a peça terá dois sóis. A luz e a sombra, quero que você ajuste a cena do clímax da peça; ele avisou.

-Mas Carlos...; Mia começou.

-Outra coisa, os ensaios começam amanhã, Leon e Yuri, não espero menos do que o melhor de vocês e-...; Carlos parou ao ver que Leon era o único ali.

Franziu o cenho e todos acompanharam seu olhar pelo palco, buscando o outro, mas ele não estava ali.

-Onde esta o Yuri?

-Era isso que eu ia falar; Leon respondeu aborrecido. –Ele sumiu;

-Estranho; o chefe murmurou preocupado.

No meio da apresentação notara uma mudança no acrobata, mas não pensou que fosse nada serio.

-Bem, quero o roteiro novo pronto amanhã para uma última revisão, antes de ser distribuído o restante dos papais; ele avisou, antes de deixar o salão acompanhado do senhor idoso.

-Certo; Mia falou convicta, mas também sabia que havia alguma coisa errada ali.

Despediu-se de todos e cumprimentou Leon com um aceno antes de deixar o palco. Tinha muitas coisas para resolver incluindo, acertar a cena do clímax da peça que deixara pendente, por não saber qual deles seria o protagonista, mas agora as coisas ficariam mais fáceis.

-Hei pessoal! Cadê a Sora? –Cate perguntou, não a encontrando ali.

-A Sora não veio para o teste; Mei respondeu. –Alias, ninguém sabe onde ela esta;

-Uhn! Estranho, muito estranho; Anna murmurou, fazendo pose de Sherlock Holmes, enquanto Mariun aparecia sabe-se lá de onde com uma máquina na mão e começou a tirar fotos dela.

-Já que a Sora não veio, vamos procurá-la e contar que o Jovem Leon ganhou; Rosetta propôs.

Todas concordaram e rapidamente saíram do palco, procurando por toda a parte a jovem.

**.VII.**

Ouviu alguém chamar seu nome, mas não parou de correr. Apenas freou seus passos ao sentir uma mão delicada fechar-se sobre seu pulso. Voltou-se para trás, pronto para mandar quem quer que fosse, lhe deixar em paz, quando notou que a sua frente estava à estrela mascarada.

Franziu o cenho, ela não podia ser a Layla, a acrobata era quase da mesma altura que si e aquela que estava a sua frente, praticamente batia na altura de seu ombro. Então só podia ser-...;

-Sora; Yuri sussurrou, vendo-a retirar a mascara prateada e lhe fitar com preocupação.

-O que aconteceu? –ela perguntou docemente, vendo um traço fino e úmido marcar a face dele.

-Eu... Só quero ficar sozinho um pouco; ele balbuciou.

-Compreendo, mas não concordo... Vem comigo, vamos procurar um lugar tranqüilo para conversar; a jovem falou, puxando-lhe pela mão.

-Mas...;

-Fique tranqüilo, vai ficar tudo bem; ela o tranqüilizou, com um doce sorriso.

Apenas deixou-se levar, no momento a única coisa que não queria pensar era em caminhos a serem percorridos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Acha que ele vai ficar bem? –o empresário indagou, apoiando-se na porta da limusine.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu lá em cima para ele ficar tão abalado, mas ele logo vai se recuperar; Carlos garantiu.

-É o que eu espero, eles lutaram bastante para chegar até aqui, seria uma grande pena um deles desistir;

-Vou averiguar o que realmente aconteceu; Carlos garantiu, antes de se despedir e afastar-se para que o outro pudesse entrar no carro e partir.

Jamais iria reclamar do Kaleido Star estar extremamente calmo novamente; ele pensou contendo um suspiro antes de voltar para o escritório.

**.VIII.**

Jogou-se na cama, sentindo o corpo cansado pelos últimos dias que treinara até a exaustão, fazia tempo que não sentia aquela necessidade de dormir, mas estava realmente cansado agora.

Fechou os olhos lentamente, rememorando tudo que havia acontecido no teste. A tal estrela mascarada aparecera. Fora interessante a forma com que os instigara a executar algumas das mais complicadas acrobacias. Entretanto, o que aconteceu ao outro acrobata foi o que lhe intrigou.

Foi como se Yuri houvesse se desligado de tudo por alguns segundos, depois simplesmente deixou o palco.

-Acha que essa é uma preocupação que você deve ter como futura estrela?

Abriu os olhos, vendo a miniatura de _poltergaist_ flutuar a sua frente.

-O que quer? –Leon perguntou seco.

-Você não deveria se preocupar com ele, se Yuri desistiu é porque não passa de um fraco; Fool falou em tom sério.

-Muito me admira que a Sora tenha te agüentado por tanto tempo, falando assim; o acrobata falou sem levá-lo a sério.

Uma vitória nunca seria justa, se os dois lados, não lutassem de igual para igual; ele pensou, apagando o abajur sobre o criado mudo e deixando-se levar pelo sono.

Afastou-se, pairando sobre a cama, antes de fazer um ágil movimento com as mãos, o globo de cristal azulado surgiu entre suas mãos e estrelas brilharam dentro dele.

-O caminho para se tornar a verdadeira estrela, esta apenas começando, ainda restam muitos provas para serem vencidas...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

A chaleira apitou, colocou os dois saches nas xícaras e despejou a água fervendo dentro delas. De soslaio, viu-o apoiar os braços sobre a mesa e manter-se cabisbaixo.

Conteve um suspiro, tinha alguma coisa errada, quando acordara aquela manhã tivera um pressentimento estranho e o sumiço de Fool apenas ressaltou isso. Procurou por ele em toda a parte, mas quando chegou ao apartamento de Rosetta, não o encontrou lá também. Foi quando a idéia de participar do teste surgiu.

Pegou as xícaras e voltou até a mesa, colocou uma delas na frente dele, antes de sentar-se e colocar a sua sobre a mesa.

-Beba, vai te fazer bem; ela murmurou, vendo-o assentiu silenciosamente.

A conversa seria longe, bem mais longa do que qualquer uma das que tiveram antes. Sabia que Leon era o mais preparado para aquele papel. Porque apesar de tudo, ele era aquele que mais tinha força para se reerguer, já Yuri, ainda possuía algumas correntes que o prendiam ao passado e o forçavam a manter-se na escuridão por tanto tempo.

**Continua...**

**n/a: Música tema do capitilo "Mystic's Dream"**


	2. Elo com o passado

**A sorte foi lançada**

**No fim, só existira um protagonista.**

**Mas somente aquele que enfrentar seus próprios demônios**

**Sairia vencedor no fim!**

* * *

**A LENDA**

**PARTE II – EQUILIBRIUN**

**nota: Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertecem, apenas Alexia e Francis Roland são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa fic.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: Elo com o passado.**

**.I.**

Apoiou o pé na guarda da sacada, enquanto acomodava-se melhor em cima do alpendre. Já era madrugada e não havia conseguido fechar os olhos. Os últimos dias andavam sendo tão cansativos.

Até algumas horas antes não havia parado de chegar mensagens em seu celular do pessoal perguntando onde estava e se já sabia do resultado do teste. Suspirou, enquanto erguia os olhos para o céu.

Muitas coisas faziam sentido agora, depois da conversa que tivera com Yuri. O que lhe mostrara o quanto algumas coisas poderiam ser irônicas; ela pensou. Logo no seu primeiro dia no Kaleido Star vira Fool flutuando no camarim.

De imediato achou que o bonequinho fizesse parte da decoração, mas ainda naquele dia descobriu que a historia era mais longa, mas foi a mais de um ano que compreendeu a verdadeira missão do espírito do palco.

Aquela mascara que Fool usava, não era apenas parte de seu traje de pierrô e sim, um instrumento capaz de guardar as mais profundas lembranças daqueles que foram escolhidos.

Tantas pessoas que passaram pelo palco do Kaleido Star com único desejo no coração de ser a verdadeira estrela. Mas até aquela época não sabia do peso que ele carregava sob aquela mascara.

Nem todas as lembranças eram boas e algumas ainda necessitavam serem enterradas. Lançou um rápido olhar para dentro do quarto, vendo o jovem de maneira desconfortável, dormir no sofá da sala.

Não era uma boa idéia dirigir a noite, muito menos com os nervos em frangalhos como estavam os dele, então aconselhou-o a ficar ali ate amanhecer.

Deu um baixo suspiro... Quando Yuri lhe contara a primeira vez sobre Aaron e a forma como ele morrera, ficara chocada demais para pesar as possibilidades. Alguns dias antes Fool lhe falara sobre os outros que lhe antecederam como escolhidos e que não estavam suficientemente preparados para o desafio da Técnica Fantástica.

-Eles ignoraram, fingiram que não me ouviam, fugiram da verdade e pensaram que estavam preparados. Até que um deles deixou de me ver...

Pelo que entendera, Aaron estava muito seguro de que iria conseguir executar a técnica e infelizmente coincidiu com o comentário de Carlos, que abalou sua confiança, mas e se o problema não fosse ele?

Afinal, no seu caso. Ela e Layla precisaram estar em total equilíbrio para conseguirem e tiveram de confiar em Fool e em si mesmas para isso.

Então a resposta para isso estivera o tempo todo na sua frente, Fool já falara que antes dela, um havia morrido e o outro, fora obrigado a se afastar definitivamente do palco, mas na época não ligara os pontos.

Yuri ainda era muito pequeno para compreender os sentimentos que movem uma pessoa muitas vezes a cometer o que os outros chamam de loucura. Por isso cresceu culpando a única pessoa que não tinha como se defender e que também, carregava um pouco de culpa.

É, muito irônico...

**.II.**

Olharam para todos os lados e não viram sinal da jovem. Desde o dia anterior ela não dava as caras e nem respondera as mensagens que haviam enviado até as duas da manhã.

-Bom dia meninas; Ken falou aproximando-se.

-Bom dia, Ken; Mia falou ocupando seu lugar na mesa do refeitório com as outras.

-Ken, você não viu a Sora? –Anna indagou.

-Ela passou aqui bem cedo e já saiu; ele respondeu.

-Saiu? Para onde ela foi? –Sarah perguntou curiosa.

-Não sei; o jovem respondeu diante dos olhares especulativos que tinha sobre si.

-Não sabe ou não quer contar? –Mei perguntou em tom incisivo.

-Não sei e mesmo que soubesse não iria te contar; Ken respondeu em tom de provocação.

-Oras, seu... Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr;

-Mei, por favor; Rosetta pediu tentando acalmá-la.

-E alguém já sabe do Yuri? –Mariun perguntou.

-O Carlos me ligou hoje cedo e disse que ele foi para a casa e que estava tudo bem, mas que ele só estava um pouco indisposto; Sarah respondeu.

-Estranho, ele estava indo tão bem no teste, mas do nada deu uma vacilada; Anna comentou.

-Talvez ele não quisesse tanto assim o papel; Mei respondeu dando de ombros.

-Impossível; Mariun falou em defesa do acrobata e Yunathan rosnou para ela. –O que o Jovem Yuri mais queria era ser parceiro da Sora, não iria deixar o teste sem um bom motivo;

-Ou quem sabe, ele é um covarde mesmo e sabia que não era páreo para o Leon; Mei falou.

-Não fale do que você não sabe, Mei; uma voz fria falou atrás dela, fazendo-a se sobressaltar.

-Senhorita Layla! –ela falou engolindo em seco.

-Vocês viram a Sora? –Cate perguntou.

-Não, ainda não; Mia respondeu.

-Certo, vamos Layla; a diretora falou seguindo para fora do refeitório, enquanto Layla limitou-se apenas a assentir e lançar um olhar nada agradável a Mei.

-Sabe, houve uma época que achei que aquela rivalidade entre a Sora e a Layla não era só pelo palco; Sarah comentou dando um baixo suspiro.

-Porque diz isso Sarah? –Rosetta perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

-Porque Layla sempre foi à parceira do Yuri, mas era algo muito formal entre eles, não rolava aquela química no palco, não como aconteceu quando a Sora chegou; Sarah respondeu pensativa.

-Mas o que a Sora tem a ver com isso? – Mei perguntou.

-Qualquer palco que a Sora esta, ela deixa todos a vontade para atuarem e isso potencializa a performance do pessoal, alem do mais, isso deixou a Layla armada contra a Sora; Mia explicou.

-A Sora nunca tinha subido num trapézio quando a Layla a desafiou a executar o Fênix Dourado e ela só teve uma semana para treinar; Anna ressaltou. -Naquela época o pessoal queria a Sora fora daqui, porque achavam que ela usara de meios escusos para entrar no Kaleido Star sem fazer o teste. E confesso que nós também; ela completou com pesar indicando ela e Mia.

-Que coisas? –Mei indagou curiosa.

-Que ela era amante do Carlos, vê se pode? –Sarah respondeu deixando-a chocada.

–Mas só depois de um tempo é que o Senhor Policial nos contou que a Sora foi detida enquanto vinha para cá fazer o teste, porque acharam que ela estava fugindo de casa; Mia explicou.

-O Carlos viu tudo que ela fez para deter um bandido que tentou assaltá-la. Aquele dia a Sora não teve tempo de chegar no começo do teste e quanto chegou, a Layla não deixou ela se apresentar; Anna falou.

-Por isso, quando uma das garotas do elenco de Romeu e Julieta se machucou, o Carlos mandou a Sora direto para o palco no lugar dela, mesmo ela estando nos bastidores apenas para ver a apresentação antes de ir embora; Ken falou, lembrando-se perfeitamente desse dia.

-Entendo; Mei murmurou.

Era a primeira vez que alguém lhe contava sobre a história da acrobata, no começo achara que Sora era arrogante e se sentia superior a todos por ter sido parceira da Layla. Também chegou a culpá-la pelo afastamento definitivo de Layla do Kaleido Star justamente quando estava prestes a realizar seu sonho.

Só que não pensara no quão difícil fora para ela passar por tudo aquilo de cabeça erguida, sem desistir. Mas uma semana para executar o Fênix Dourado sem experiência alguma era insano; ela pensou impressionada.

Por isso Leon levou tanto tempo para fazê-la recuperar o equilíbrio e também, porque Sora não conseguia usar o trapézio giratório.

-O Yuri embora não demonstrasse abertamente, sempre foi bastante super protetor com relação à Sora; Sarah falou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Mas eu ainda estou do lado do Leon; Mei falou depois de um tempo. –Vocês defendem tanto o Yuri porque conviveram com ele há mais tempo, mas e o Leon?

-O que tem ele, Mei? –Rosetta perguntou.

-Ele também gosta da Sora; ela falou. –Vocês viram o quanto ele mudou, desde que chegou aqui;

-O Leon ainda é uma caixinha de surpresas Mei, quem sabe o que ele sente pela Sora não é apenas um carinho entre irmãos? Já que ele deve sentir ainda bastante falta da Sophie; Anna sugeriu.

-Eu discordo; Rosetta adiantou-se. –Eu já peguei ele olhando para a Sora e não era um olhar fraternal; ela completou surpreendendo a todos.

-Rosetta, você é nova demais para essas coisas; Ken falou.

-Mas é verdade; ela insistiu.

-Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! – Yunathan falou batendo as patinhas umas nas outras, em cima do colo de Mariun.

-O que foi que ela disse? –Sarah perguntou curiosa.

-Uhn! Uhn! Uhn!

-O que ela esta falando? –Anna insistiu, sem entender o porquê de toda aquela agitação.

-Ela disse que no dia que empurrou a Sora e o Leon para dentro do tanque; Mariun começou.

-Uhn! Uhn! Uhn!

-O Leon quase beijou a Sora; ela completou, fazendo as garotas quase caírem da cadeira, quando viram a foca assentir, concordando.

-Você entende o que esse bicho fala? –Mei perguntou descrente.

-Yunathan é muito inteligente; Mariun falou, enquanto a foquinha serrava os olhos e começava a rosnar.

-Que seja, mas o que a Sora pensa disso? –Mei perguntou.

-Ela não vai falar, por isso é impossível saber; Sarah respondeu.

-Pra mim tanto faz ela ficar com o Yuri ou com o Leon, o importante é a felicidade dela, não essa disposta que os dois andam travando; Ken falou encerrando a conversa.

**.III.**

Tateou o criado mudo procurando a origem daquele barulho irritante. Os longos cabelos prateados enroscaram-se em sua mão, enquanto o cobertor deslizava pela cama, tentou manter o equilibrou, mas isso durou pouco tempo, antes que acabasse caindo no chão.

-Droga! – Leon praguejou pegando o aparelho de telefone, sob o criado mudo ao lado da cama. –Alô!

_**-Como vai Leon?**_ –uma voz conhecida soou do outro lado da linha.

-Bem; ele respondeu incerto.

Anestesiado pelo sono, não lembrou-se de olhar no identificador de chamadas, para saber quem era.

_**-Espero não ter ligado muito cedo, ainda é noite aqui;**_

-Uhn?

_**-É o Allan**_; o antigo treinador falou.

-Alan; Leon falou surpreso, despertando completamente.

_**-Parabéns pelo teste;**_

-Ahn! Eu... Já estava me levantando; Leon conseguiu por fim falar. –Mas como sabia do teste? –ele indagou confuso.

_**-Aquela mocinha me ligou agora há pouco, contando que você havia passado;**_ Allan respondeu. _**–Que coincidência, o papel combina bastante com você;**_

-Reparei; ele murmurou ainda mais confuso. Sora ligara para Alan para falar do teste, mas por quê?

_**-Sophie ficaria muito orgulhosa de você;**_

-Uhn?

_**-Ela sempre quis te ver num palco onde você pudesse ser você mesmo. Sem ter a constante interferência de seus próprios demônios;**_ Allan confessou. _**-Enfim, boa sorte daqui para frente;**_

-Obrigado; ele agradeceu.

Antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa à ligação caiu, passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Será que aquela ligação acontecera mesmo, ou fazia parte de algum sonho estranho que ainda estava tendo? –Leon se perguntou, enquanto saia do quarto e rumava em direção à porta da frente.

Era melhor pegar o jornal, fazer um café bem forte e tomar um banho frio. Quem sabe isso ajudasse; ele pensou abrindo a porta.

Franziu o cenho ao abaixar-se e ver na soleira da porta uma caixinha. Olhou para todos os lados, mas não viu ninguém. Arqueou a sobrancelha, enquanto pegava a caixa e o jornal. Entrou fechando a porta com o pé, enquanto olhava curiosamente para o embrulho.

-Quem será que mandou isso? –ele se perguntou, jogando o jornal na mesinha de centro da sala e sentou-se no sofá com a caixinha no colo.

Buscou atentamente um cartão e encontrou-o em uma das dobras do embrulho.

"**Para adoçar o seu dia. Parabéns pelo teste. Sora."**

Abriu a caixinha com cuidado e surpreendeu-se ao ver quatro _donuts_ confeitados ali dentro, mas cada um de formato diferente, mas que juntos formavam seu nome.

Olhou confuso para o pacote, nunca ninguém lhe enviara um cartão daquele jeito. Bem, fãs enlouquecidas não contavam, mas alguém próximo a si, que convivesse consigo no seu dia a dia.

Normalmente fazia questão de manter as pessoas afastadas, mas de uns tempos para cá, muitas coisas vinham mudado, embora ainda mantivesse alguns hábitos e preferisse ficar sozinho a enfrentar toda aquela agitação dos grupos formados pela equipe.

Suspirou pesadamente, poderia ser banal, mas àquele cartão com a caixa e o telefonema de Alan tiveram o impacto de uma bomba lançada no meio do mar, em si.

Colocou a caixinha em cima da mesa e sem que notasse, ainda passou um longo tempo olhando para o cartão que tinham em mãos.

**.V.**

Deu um leve aceno para o táxi parar em frente ao condomínio. Passara por varias ruas até chegar ali, mas depois de falar com Carlos e conseguir o endereço, não iria desistir de ir a fundo naquela história.

-Moça, esse é o endereço que me passou; o taxista disse.

-Obrigada senhor; Sora respondeu sorrindo, enquanto lhe pagava e descia do carro.

-Quer que eu espere, moça? –o senhor indagou.

-Não, obrigada; ela respondeu acenando quando ele se afastou.

Respirou fundo, enquanto parava em frente a uma guarita de segurança.

-Deseja algo senhorita? –um senhor de idade indagou, aproximando-se.

-Aqui mora Francis Roland? –Sora perguntou, consultando por garantia o papel que tinha em mãos mais uma vez.

-Sim, é aqui sim; o porteiro respondeu.

-Ahn! Eu poderia vê-lo?

-Desculpe senhorita, mas o senhor Roland não gosta de visitas; ele falou um pouco constrangido por ser o portador daquela noticia.

-Se não for problema para o senhor, pode entregar isso a ele, eu espero aqui; Sora falou, estendendo-lhe um envelope.

-Mas...;

-Eu não tenho pressa; ela completou calmamente.

Assentindo, o porteiro fechou a guarita e momentos depois se encaminhava para uma das últimas casas daquela fileira principal do condomínio de luxo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Era uma manhã calma, alias, uma das muitas que ficava observando o jardim florido da sacada de sua casa. Alguns dias passavam mais lentos que os outros, mas agora suas manhãs se tornaram ainda mais agradáveis depois do retorno de Alexia.

A filha já contava com dezenove anos e vivia com a mãe em Londres, mas vinha sempre passar os verões em San Francisco consigo. O que tornava aquela estação sempre a mais agradável para si.

-Papai, quer mais chá? –uma jovem de longos cabelos negros falou chamando a atenção do homem que deveria ter mais ou menos quarenta anos agora, embora a verdade fosse que ele, não possuía mais do que trinta e cinco.

-Por favor; Francis falou sorrindo, enquanto a filha pegava o bule e lhe servia.

-O senhor acordou bem hoje; ela comentou, notando que a palidez habitual dera lugar para um corado bem vindo em sua face.

-São seus olhos querida; ele falou com um fraco sorriso. –Mas acordei como todas as manhãs de verão, quando você esta aqui;

-A doutora Kate disse que o senhor vem fazendo progresso depois te tanto tempo de tratamento; Alexia falou com um olhar tranqüilo.

-Parece que sim; Francis suspirou pesadamente, olhando para seu colo.

Embora conseguisse mover os braços e as demais articulações no corpo, mesmo com a fisioterapia e o tratamento de Kate, ainda não conseguia mover as pernas, mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos após o acidente.

Apoiou os braços sobre o apoio da cadeira de rodas e pegou a xícara que a filha lhe estendeu.

-Com licença;

Ergueu a cabeça vendo Jorge, o porteiro se aproximar hesitante.

-Bom dia; Alexia falou sorrindo.

-Bom dia menina, senhor Roland; ele falou, fazendo uma breve mesura.

-Como vai Jorge? –Francis perguntou calmamente.

-Bem, mas creio ter de incomodá-lo um pouco; Jorge falou.

-Algum problema? –Alexia indagou preocupada.

-Tem uma menina lá na frente que gostaria de falar com o senhor; Jorge respondeu voltando-se para Francis.

-Jorge, você sabe que não gosto de visitas; Francis falou aborrecido, antes que a filha pudesse contestar.

-Mas senhor, ela pediu que lhe entregasse isso; o porteiro falou hesitante estendendo-lhe algo.

A contragosto Francis pegou o envelope e o abriu. Sentiu a mão tremer ao ver seu conteúdo. Uma lamina com a imagem de uma jovem com uma coroa, a terceira lamina de Fool.

-A Imperatriz; ele sussurrou.

Imediatamente sua mente foi povoada por lembranças, algumas não tão boas quanto as outras, mas aquela carta dizia muito sobre a sua vida e sobre si mesmo.

-Papai, o senhor esta se sentindo bem? –Alexia perguntou preocupada, ao vê-lo empalidecer.

-Quem é essa menina, Jorge? –Francis perguntou voltando-se para ele.

-Não sei seu nome senhor, mas ela parece bastante com aquela garota que apareceu há algum tempo atrás na televisão divulgando o show beneficente no Kaleido Star em prol do hospital Cape Marie;

-Sora Naegino; ele sussurrou pensativo.

A última das escolhidas do espírito do palco, que fora mais longe do que todos os outros que lhe antecederam, inclusive ele próprio.

-Pode deixá-la entrar Jorge, vou recebê-la; Francis respondeu depois de alguns segundos ponderando.

Durante os longos anos que se sucederam, após sua saída do Kaleido Star, evitara o contato com qualquer coisa que lhe lembrasse tudo àquilo que havia perdido. Sua vida virada de ponta cabeça após aquilo.

Ainda estava se recuperando do acidente quando Alexandra, sua noiva na época lhe contara que estava grávida de Alexia. Tivera de conviver com tantas coisas naquele ano, mas casar-se não foi uma opção, não estava disposto a condenar a noiva a viver a seu lado, com todas as limitações que tinha.

Então, a única alternativa que encontrou foi afastá-la de sua vida e afastar também todos aqueles que se preocupavam consigo, com o seguro manteve as despesas e ajudou Alexandra com tudo que fosse necessário para que a filha crescesse com tranqüilidade e de preferência, longe de um picadeiro.

Apenas há alguns anos atrás voltara a fazer parte da vida da filha, mas algumas coisas entre eles ainda eram tabus; ele pensou.

-Como quiser, senhor; Jorge falou antes de se afastar.

-Papai, quem é essa menina? –a jovem perguntou intrigada. Não fazia muito tempo que chegara a San Francisco, mas o nome lhe era um pouco familiar.

-Sora Naegino é a estrela do Kaleido Star; Francis respondeu vendo a filha arquear a sobrancelha. –Ela venceu, onde todos fracassaram filha; ele completou.

**.VI.**

Uma brisa fria entrou pela janela, enquanto o cheiro do mar embriagava-lhe os sentidos, distraidamente batia a ponta da caneta sobre o tampo da mesa.

Reclinou-se na cadeira e suspirou, aquela maluca ia mexer em um vespeiro de novo; Carlos pensou.

Levara um susto quando fora interceptado por ela saindo da casa de Sarah as seis da manhã. Não houve comentário alguém, porque Sora estava concentrada demais em obter informações suas, para reparar nisso. Olhou para a pasta de arquivo a sua frente e suspirou novamente.

-Francis Roland;

Esse nome lhe trazia varias lembranças, infelizmente algumas não tão boas. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que Sora queria com ele, mas o sumiço de Yuri lhe deixara inquieto.

Ele e Sarah haviam passado boa parte da noite anterior, rodando todo o Kaleido Star, inclusive os dormitório, procurando por ele. Ele não deveria ter ido longe, já que seu carro estava estacionado em frente ao ginásio.

Quando Sora apareceu teve a idéia de perguntar a ela se ela sabia de Yuri, mas a garota apenas disse que ele estava bem e mais nada, nem onde ele estava.

Tentou algumas suposições, mas não queria pensar nelas, porque levariam a outras e mais tantas outras. Enfim... A questão era que estava morrendo de curiosidade.

-Está ocupado Carlos? –alguém perguntou atrás da porta.

-Não, entrem; ele falou ao ver Layla e Cate entrarem. –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Você sabe do Yuri? –Layla perguntou a queima-roupa.

-Não o vejo desde ontem, mas ele deve estar bem; o chefe respondeu gesticulando displicente.

-Como você sabe? –Cate indagou curiosa.

-Falei com Sora mais cedo e ela disse que ele esta bem; Carlos respondeu.

-E onde ele esta? –Layla perguntou surpresa por Sora saber dele, embora ninguém mais tivesse noticias, alem do mais, aquela história de estrela mascarada estava muito mais explicada.

Pela manhã tentou falar com Sora também, mas ela não estava. Entretanto, perdera o rumo depois de ouvir as besteiras de Mei no refeitório e preferiu deixar isso de lado um pouco, antes que acabasse falando para ela alguma coisa que não lhe dizia respeito.

-Ela não contou; ele respondeu com ar entediado.

-E você não insistiu? - Cate exasperou.

-Vocês sabe, quando a Sora não quer contar algo ela não conta. Nem por decreto lei... Mas e vocês, o que querem? –ele falou emburrado. Daria um premio a alguém que conseguisse tirar alguma informação da garota, porque atualmente viviam só de especulação.

-Agora que o teste acabou, queremos saber se você vai autorizar o Ian a começar a preparar o palco? –Layla perguntou.

-Já, o senhor Kennedy já passou as correções ontem para a Mia e logo iremos distribuir os papeis para o elenco, mas por quê?

-Ele queria que supervisionássemos o projeto hoje; Cate respondeu. –A não ser que você precisa que façamos outra coisa;

-Não, podem ir, quando Mia terminar eu aviso vocês;

-Certo; Cate falou, enquanto as duas trocavam um rápido olhar e voltavam-se em direção a porta.

-Carlos!

-Uhn? –ele murmurou voltando-se para Layla que havia parado na porta.

-Onde a Sora esta? –a antiga acrobata perguntou.

-Foi falar com Francis; Carlos respondeu com ar impassível, voltando a bater a ponta da caneta sobre o tampo da mesa.

-Francis?

-Roland; ele respondeu vendo o olhar chocado dela, Carlos limitou-se apenas a assentir, dando por encerrado aquele assunto.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Observou a menina se aproximar, não deveria ter mais de vinte anos; ele pensou. A nova geração era ainda mais precoce que a sua, mas era neles que viviam os sonhos.

-Bom dia, desculpe vir aborrecê-lo tão cedo; Sora falou fazendo uma breve mesura.

-Se aproxime; Francis falou acenando. –Sou Francis Roland e essa é minha filha, Alexia; ele falou indicando a jovem confusa a seu lado.

-É um prazer; a jovem falou sorrindo. –Sou Sora Naegino;

-Igualmente; Alexia respondeu, observando-os atentamente, havia uma espécie de reconhecimento entre eles que não compreendia.

-Então, a que se deve essa visita? –Francis indagou.

-Se o senhor não se importar, gostaria que me contasse um pouco sobre Aaron Brás, vocês dois foram parceiros durante vários anos no Kaleido Star, não? –Sora indagou.

-Sim, mas isso foi há muito tempo; Francis falou melancólico.

-Mas não o suficiente para as lembranças boas se perderem; ela falou sorrindo.

-Como? –ele indagou confuso.

-O senhor é o último elo que Yuri tem com o pai; Sora esclareceu. –E não podemos deixar que isso se perca;

-Há muito tempo no ouço noticias sobre ele. Como ele esta? –Francis perguntou compreendendo o que ela queria dizer.

-Um pouco inseguro e confuso; Sora respondeu. –Por isso vim aqui; ela completou vendo-o assentir.

-Alexia querida, por favor, traga mais uma xícara para essa mocinha, a conversa será longa; ele completou, indicando a Sora uma cadeira ao lado da que a filha ocupava.

**Continua...**


	3. O Beijo

**A LENDA – PARTE II**

**EQUILIBRIUN**

**BY DAMA 9**

**

* * *

**

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem. **

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

**

* * *

**

**Importante! **

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: O Beijo.**

**.I.**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, cogitando se não deveria ter permanecido dormindo. Passou a mão pela face, sentindo imediatamente os olhos ficarem irritados pela luz do sol que vencia as cortinas e caia sobre si.

Suspirou pesadamente, manter os olhos fechados não o afastaria da realidade. É, a mesma que lhe fizera entrar em pânico no dia anterior. Não estava preparado para ser parceiro de Sora, mas fora arrogante demais para admitir.

Sabia o que ela pretendia com aquela nova técnica. Ela queria que os espectadores não apenas compartilhassem seus sonhos no palco, como se lembrassem do porque sonhar. As motivações. O começo. Fora isso que ela lhe dissera aquele dia.

_**-Você me lembrou porque comecei;**_

Teve uma época que não fora pelo ressentimento ou pelo desejo de vingança. Houve um tempo que permitiu-se sonhar que a cada salto entre os trapézios estaria mais próximo do pai e o quão mais alto fosse, poderia um dia tocá-lo entre os anjos.

Mas os sonhos se perderam no caminho, outros objetivos surgiram para desviá-lo para um novo curso, até esquecer-se de vez, do que realmente era importante.

Simples assim!

Por isso Sora perguntara o que "A Lenda" queria dizer, era tão obvio que ignorara a resposta. Deliriun foi àquela fase desvairada de sua vida. Que chegou a beira da loucura e foi trazido de volta por um tapa certeiro na face que massacrara seu orgulho e cinismo mordaz de uma vez.

Mesmo assim não ousava sonhar mais, sabia quais eram suas virtudes e fraquezas e as usava como lhe aprouvesse. Mas aquele dia, há muito tempo atrás, quando viu Sora entrar no meio de um circulo de chacais, buscando a realização de seus sonhos que num piscar de olhos poderiam ser retalhados, compreendeu o quão covarde se tornara, por simplesmente ter desistido sem lutar.

Levantou-se lentamente, vendo ao lado o criado mudo e sobre ele, um bilhete.

_**O café esta na mesa.**_

_**Volto logo.**_

_**Sora.**_

Sora era um verdadeiro anjo da guarda; ele pensou suspirando.

Estava tão perturbado no dia anterior, que provavelmente teria enfiado o carro no primeiro poste que encontrasse na frente, isto é claro, se não houvesse ido parar no mar.

Naquele momento a peça era de menos, o peso dos últimos anos voltaram junto com a vergonha e a decepção. Jamais seria um acrobata como o pai, por mais que treinasse e se esforçasse, tão pouco poderia ser a fonte de orgulho de alguém; ele pensou cabisbaixo.

Não entendia porque voltara a ver Fool, durante alguns anos após a morte do pai, ainda o vira varias vezes pairando sobre sua cabeça, mas a mãe dizia que ele nada mais era do que um amigo imaginário.

O tempo passou, num dia ele estava ali, no outro não. Nunca mais o viu, nem quando retornou ao Kaleido Star agora como trapezista.

Por mais mágico que aquele lugar fosse, sentia a hostilidade por ser novo ali, foi quando o bichinho da vingança começou a morder e ganhar forças.

Agora compreendia que precisava dar um rumo certo em sua vida e fugir da raia estava fora de cogitação; ele pensou enquanto ia para o banheiro.

**.II.**

Ouviu o som do liquido amarronzado deslizar pela xícara e logo em seguida, uma nuvem esbranquiçada pairou sobre a borda.

-Então, senhorita Naegino...;

-Apenas Sora, por favor; ela falou com um sorriso cauteloso.

-Pois bem; Francis murmurou. –O que quer saber de mim?

-Quero a verdade; Sora respondeu convicta; -O que realmente aconteceu no dia que o senhor e Aaron Brás executaram a Técnica Fantástica?

Francis assentiu, já era de se esperar que alguém, um dia, fosse lhe questionar sobre isso.

-Nossa geração foi marcada por tantos sonhos e perspectivas; ele falou nostálgico.

-Papai; Alexia murmurou, o pai jamais contara sobre sua vida no Kaleido Star, então porque agora? E quem era Yuri e Aaron?

-Era uma emoção tão forte, subir ao palco, ouvir as aclamações do publico; ele falou fitando o nada. –Éramos uma grande dupla na época. Nenhuma técnica era complicada demais, nenhum desafio era bom o suficiente para testar nossos limites, que pareciam intangíveis e infinitos... Era como se tivéssemos o poder de realizar todos os nossos sonhos, com nossas próprias mãos; falou num sussurro, baixo os olhos para o colo, onde serrou os punhos. - Foi naquela época que começamos a vê-lo;

-Fool? - Sora perguntou.

-Ele se apresentou como o espírito do palco e nos desafiou; Francis falou voltando-se para ela. –Fool nos disse que ninguém antes foi capaz de executá-la e sem pensar duas vezes, aceitamos o desafio;

-O que aconteceu depois?

-Carlos e Aaron prepararam a bateria de exercícios para que pudéssemos nos preparar. Sempre que perguntávamos em que consistia essa técnica, Fool respondia apenas que era algo de vida ou morte. Sim, o treinamento era difícil e eu temi não conseguir. Tentei contar a Aron, mas ele estava empolgado demais em passar o pouco tempo livre que tinha com a família, que eu não quis atrapalhar;

-E?

-Eu fiquei com medo. Simples! Medo de falhar e não conseguir. Medo de decepcionar Aaron que queria tanto executar aquela técnica. Medo de não sobreviver; Francis sussurrou. –Hoje isso é tão irônico; ele falou apontando para as pernas pousadas nos pedais da cadeira.

-O que deu errado? –Sora indagou.

-Eu; Francis respondeu com um sorriso triste. –Eu pedi a Aaron que esperasse, que era cedo demais para saltarmos sem rede, mas ele disse _**"Quando tempo? Uma semana, um mês... e se quando esse dia chegar, ainda for muito cedo e nós não estivermos preparados para isso. Vamos continuar esperando?"**_.

-Entendo; ela falou sentindo um arrepio correr pelas costas.

Aquelas palavras ecoaram em sua mente, lembrava-se perfeitamente de ter ouvido Layla dizê-las quando sentiu sua fé esmorecer.

-Aaron disse que iria até o fim e eu decidi que o mínimo que eu poderia fazer era ser com meu parceiro até o fim; ele falou remexendo-se na cadeira, para se acomodar melhor. –Foi quando eu deixei de ver o Fool;

-Como? –ela indagou chocada.

-Eu não conseguia vê-lo, mesmo eu me esforçando e dando o sangue em cada seção de treinamento;

-Mas...;

-Eu não tive coragem de contar a Aaron que não podia mais ver o Fool. E se tivesse feito isso, ele estaria aqui hoje; Francis falou abafando um soluço.

-É melhor descansar papai; Alexia falou preocupada.

-Não, faz muito tempo que venho guardando isso, querida. Me deixe falar; ele pediu suplicante.

-Como você aceitou o teste final, se o senhor não podia ver o Fool?

-Quando ele apareceu e nos fez aquela pergunta, Aaron a repetiu em voz alta. Então eu soube do que ele estava falando e concordei; Francis admitiu.

-E o Carlos, jovem Yuri alegava que era culpa do Carlos o que aconteceu. Em que momento foi isso? –Sora perguntou.

Ainda tinha algumas duvidas quanto aquilo, porque simplesmente concordar porque Aaron repetiu a pergunta, era meio estranho. Fool deveria saber que Francis não podia mais vê-lo, mas ainda sim permitiu que eles continuassem, sabendo o que poderia acontece; ela pensou inquieta.

-Um dia Carlos propôs a Aaron que quando ele quisesse se aposentar, que entrasse de sócio no Kaleido Star, cuidando da parte administrativa, já que ele tinha de pensar na família agora; Francis explicou.

-Então?

-Durante o treinamento, Carlos teve a chance de monitorar nosso desenvolvimento, ele sabia que Aaron estava muito mais à frente do que eu e, bem... Eu desconfio que ele sempre soube que eu não podia mais ver o Fool e tentou alertar Aaron sobre isso, alegando que talvez precisássemos de mais tempo, ele não queria desestabilizar a confiança de Aaron, mas acredito que a conversa que eles tiveram foi com o intuito de alertá-lo, para o risco que corria ao subir ao palco com um parceiro de nível inferior; Francis explicou.

-Durante muito tempo Carlos conviveu com essa culpa, mas foi uma fatalidade; ela falou com pesar.

-Eu poderia ter impedido, Aaron não esta aqui por minha culpa;

-Não, ele fez uma escolha, como a senhorita Layla e eu, quando Fool nos perguntou até que ponto iríamos para executar a Técnica Fantástica; Sora falou seria.

-Vocês foram mais longe do que ousamos sonhar; Francis falou.

-Mas também pagamos o preço; ela falou lembrando-se da contusão de Layla e de tudo que passou para sobreviver a "Era Leon".

-Você mencionou o Yuri, como ele esta? – Francis perguntou mudando de assunto.

-Um pouco confuso; Sora falou pensativa. –Ele esta percorrendo um caminho escarpado, cheio de encruzilhadas e se desespera diante das bifurcações;

-Ele ainda vive em Paris? – o senhor indagou.

-Se mudou para cá, depois que terminou a faculdade de belas artes; Sora falou sorrindo.

-Interessante ele ter optado por isso;

-...; ela assentiu.

-Vi um tempo atrás uma foto dele no jornal. Levei um susto, ele é tão parecido com Aaron;

-E a mãe dele? –Sora perguntou curiosa.

-Não tenho mais noticias de Alezia desde o funeral de Aaron, doze anos atrás; Francis falou. –Mas me diga, não é apenas pelo passado que esta aqui, não?

-...; ela negou com um aceno.

-Então?

-Gostaria que conversasse com o Jovem Yuri; ela vendo-o empalidecer. –Sei que é doloroso, mas acredito que para ambos seja a única forma de seguir em frente;

-Eu não sei; Francis relutou.

-Não tem pressa, quando o senhor sentir que chegou o momento, basta me avisar; ela falou levantando-se. –Agradeço pelo chá e por ter me recebido;

-Não por isso; ele respondeu.

-Daqui a um mês, o Kaleido Star estreara uma peça nova, gostaria de convidá-los para assistirem; Sora completou colocando os convites sobre a mesa próxima a Alexia.

-Eu não...;

-Obrigada novamente, tenham um bom dia; ela completou antes de acenar e ir, impedindo a recusa de Francis.

-A lenda; Alexia falou lendo o convite, antes de voltar-se para o pai. -Acho que ela tem razão;

-O que?

-Essa é a única forma de seguir em frente;

-Filha; Francis falou em tom de aviso.

-Sei que é doloroso para o senhor lembrar de tudo, mas já esta na hora de enfrentar os demônios do passado. Ficar se punindo não trará Aaron de volta, tão pouco apagara tudo o que aconteceu;

-Desculpe querida, mas não quero mais discutir sobre isso; ele respondeu em tom sombrio.

-Tudo bem, mas querendo o senhor ou não, nós vamos ver a peça; ela avisou, guardando os convites, antes que ele pegasse.

**.III.**

Folheou distraidamente o script em suas mãos, ouvia a voz exaltada de Cate orientando Mia sobre as mudanças no cenário e Ian, tentando apaziguar o gênio difícil da diretora.

Muitos acrobatas estavam divididos entre os demais ginásios para o inicio dos treinos, enquanto tinha de ficar ali, esperando os trapézios do palco serem preparados para começar a treinar.

E até esse momento, precisamente dez horas da manhã, não havia nenhum sinal de Sora em parte alguma; ele pensou aborrecido, jogando o script no banco ao lado e remexendo-se até se acomodar no assento.

-Acho que lhe devo os parabéns; uma voz conhecia soou acima de si.

Confuso, ergueu a cabeça e deparou-se com o outro acrobata, estendendo-lhe a mão calmamente.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou visivelmente aturdido.

-Foi uma vitória justa; Yuri respondeu. –Eu seria um mal perdedor se não admitisse isso;

-Confesso que não esperava algo assim de você; Leon falou desconfiado, aceitando o cumprimento.

-Não duvido, eu ainda estou assimilando isso também; ele completou antes de sentar-se ao lado dele.

-Finalmente você apareceu! – Carlos falou se aproximando, nem um pouco contente com o susto que ele lhe deu.

-Como vai Carlos? –Yuri falou displicente.

-Oras! Seu...;

-Bom dia pessoal; a voz de Sora soou atrás deles, fazendo os dois acrobatas levantarem-se ao mesmo tempo, quase derrubando Carlos com o susto.

-Aonde você se meteu, sua maluca; Anna a repreendeu, interceptando-a antes dos demais.

-Sai pra resolver algumas coisas; ela respondeu com um sorriso inocente.

-Sora Naegino, se eu não te conhecesse, diria que você esta aprontando alguma; Sarah falou abafando o riso.

-Ah! Mas não se engane, ela provavelmente está; Mia adiantou-se rindo.

-Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu? –a jovem indagou em tom dramático, fazendo as garotas rirem. –Mas sério, só sai pra resolver algumas coisas mesmo, mas como esta tudo por aqui? Os scripts já foram distribuídos?

-Já, aqui esta o seu; Mia falou, entregando-lhe o papel.

-Certo; ela murmurou, folheando atentamente o caderno, para em seguida franzir o cenho e voltar-se para ela.

-Não me pergunte ainda; Mia adiantou-se, lançando um rápido olhar por sobre o ombro ao notar Leon, Carlos e Yuri se aproximando.

-Tudo bem, vocês sabem se o ginásio quatro está ocupado? –ela indagou, vendo Mei e Rosetta se aproximando.

-Não, a maior parte do pessoal esta usando os ginásios um e dois; Mei respondeu. –Ou o palco; ela completou indicando a equipe que começa a ajustar os equipamentos de áudio nos corredores entre os acentos e alguns figurantes faziam aquecimento.

-Então vou aproveitar pra treinar um pouco... Até mais; ela completou antes de praticamente sair correndo quando os três chegaram.

-Onde ela foi? –Carlos perguntou aborrecido.

-Sora falou que ia treinar; Mei respondeu, lançando um olhar especulativo para os dois acrobatas. –Mas algo me diz, que ela esta querendo evitar um de vocês; ela alfinetou.

-O que? –os dois indagaram juntos, com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

-Oras...; ela deu de ombros.

-Mei, por favor; Rosetta pediu, ao ver que Leon e Yuri não estavam nada contentes.

-Só estou comentando o que todos aqui viram, ou você vai fingir que não foi algo assim que aconteceu? –Mei rebateu.

-Em vez de ficar perdendo tempo aqui, comecem a ensaiar logo; Carlos reclamou, fazendo todos se dispersarem.

**.IV.**

Alongou os braços pra cima, esperando os músculos do corpo relaxarem. Como Mei dissera, o ginásio quatro estava vazio e com isso, poderia treinar com tranqüilidade. Independente do script de Mia, sua missão agora era aperfeiçoar a técnica final, sem ela, de nada adiantaria uma interpretação impecável no resto da peça.

-Você não acha que saiu muito rápido de lá? -Ken indagou, enquanto ajustava os equipamentos para o treino.

-Como assim? –ela indagou confusa.

-Não sei, pareceu que você estava querendo evitar o Leon e o Yuri; ele falou casualmente.

-Não, eles não; Sora respondeu levantando-se.

-Eles não? Não vai me dizer que era o-...;

-Pois é; ela concordou, enquanto começa a subir a escada pra chegar ao trapézio. –Tem a ver com as coisas que eu fui resolver hoje cedo, andei pedindo algumas informações para o Carlos e acredito, que ele esteja curioso pra saber o que aconteceu; ela explicou.

-E o que aconteceu? –Ken indagou igualmente curioso.

-Ah muitas coisas; Sora falou dando de ombros.

-Suponho que você não vai me contar também o que resolveu, não é? –ele indagou frustrado.

-Não; Sora falou sorrindo.

-Certo! Certo! Vamos treinar então; Ken falou conformado.

Já conhecia Sora a tempo suficiente para saber que quando ela começava a armar alguma coisa, não mostrava todas as cartas de uma vez; ele pensou.

**.V.**

Passou a mão nervosamente pela testa, tirando alguns resquícios de umidade gerados pela alta temperatura ali.

-Isso não é um bom sinal; um dos técnicos a seu lado falou. –O gerador principal esta funcionando bem, mas esse que abastece os ginásios e os dormitórios esta oscilando demais;

-Será que não é algum fusível? –Ian perguntou, voltando-se para o eletricista que acompanhava a vistoria.

-Pode ser, mas precisamos desligar o gerador central inteiro e religar os demais, um de cada vez, com isso, se for um fusível ou até mesmo um fio desencapado que esta provocando essa oscilação na energia, vai aparecer; o eletricista falou.

-Bem, desligue então o gerador que abastece os dormitórios. Há essa hora todo o pessoal deve estar nos ginásios treinando, quando acabar o expediente, nós desligamos tudo. Até lá, da tempo de informar ao Carlos o que esta acontecendo; Ian falou, enquanto os dois apenas concordavam.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fechou os olhos e abriu os braços, sentiu o corpo cair quando suas mãos largaram as barras do trapézio. A técnica pouco a pouco tomava forma, se tudo corresse bem, na próxima semana poderia estar treinando com seu parceiro; ela pensou, sentindo o corpo cair sobre a rede.

-Chega por hoje? –Ken perguntou.

-Chega; Sora respondeu.

-A técnica esta melhorando, mas ainda existem alguns pontos que você precisa prestar atenção; ele começou.

-Quais? –ela indagou, enquanto passava uma toalha pela face, enxugando o suor.

-Quando você vai trocar de barra, antes da pirueta, você esta perdendo o fôlego, com isso, seus movimentos ficam mais lentos. Você precisa dosar melhor o tempo para as acrobacias iniciais, para não estar cansada na hora de executar a técnica; ele explicou.

-Realmente, estou sentindo meu corpo mais pesado nessa parte; ela concordou.

-Amanhã podemos ver isso com mais calma, até lá, sugiro que você descanse bem; Ken falou, enquanto desligava os equipamentos. –Lembre-se que se seu corpo estiver cansado, seu desempenho cai;

-Pode deixar; ela respondeu animada. –Quer ajuda pra levar as coisas? –ela indagou.

-Não, já falei com Carlos e esse ginásio vai ficar reservado para você, vou só desligar tudo e tirar as fitas que vou levar; Ken explicou. –Se quiser, pode ir na frente;

-Mas...;

-Uma hora ou outra, você vai ter que enfrentar o resto do pessoal; ele falou casualmente. –Estão todos morrendo de curiosidade, quanto mais você protelar isso, mais especulações vão surgir;

-Certo! Certo! –ela murmurou dando-se por vencida. –Vou na frente então;

-Bom descanso;

-Obrigada; ela falou acenando,antes de deixar o ginásio.

Suspirou cansada, enquanto massageava a nuca com uma das mãos. O treinamento fora puxado, mal parara para almoçar, havia começando novamente. Tinham pouco menos de três semanas pela frente e a técnica ainda estava em desenvolvimento.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, era melhor não pensar nisso, todos estavam fazendo o que podiam para que tudo desse certo, precisava confiar mais; ela pensou.

Ouviu um barulho estranho ao lado do corredor.

-Ken? –ela chamou, mas ninguém respondeu.

Devia ser impressão a sua, Ken ainda deveria estar no ginásio. Continuou a andar e piscou confusa ao ver a luz do teto oscilar.

-O que será que esta acontecendo? –ela se perguntou, enquanto passava pelos demais ginásio.

Todos estavam vazios, pelo visto o pessoal aproveitara alguma brecha para tirar uma folga; ela conclui.

Continuou a andar, mas antes que chegasse a entrada do primeiro ginásio, as luzes se apagaram.

-Mas o q-...; ela parou surpresa.

Virou-se para trás, mas as luzes que guiavam o caminho que viera, haviam se apagado também. Olhou pra frente, já não conseguia mais enxergar o caminho.

Instintivamente levou as mãos aos bolsos da bermuda atrás do celular, mas lembrou-se que ainda estava vestindo o colam de treinamento, por isso o aparelho fora deixado no apartamento antes de sair cedo.

-E agora? –ela resmungou.

-_Sora!_

Virou-se rápido ao ouvir seu nome, piscou seguidas vezes, mas em meio aquela escuridão, era impossível enxergar alguma coisa e seu senso de equilíbrio ficou seriamente abalado pela falta de referencia.

_**-**__Sora!_

O chamado soou mais próximo dessa vez, tinha certeza. Começou a andar, tateando as paredes, quem sabe conseguisse encontrar alguma janela. Não era possível que até mesmo lá fora, não houvesse luz; ela concluiu.

Mas no segundo seguinte tropeçou em algo, perdendo o equilíbrio. Instintivamente fechou os olhos esperando pela queda, mas um par de braços quentes e fortes lhe seguraram no último instante, quando já sentia o piso frio próximo a si.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o coração saltar uma batida.

-Obrigada; ela falou ofegante pelo susto.

-Sora; a voz soou a sua frente agora, embora não soubesse dizer a quem pertencia, enquanto seu coração disparava pelo susto e podia ouvir o som pulsar em seus ouvidos, deixando os demais sentidos brevemente incapacitados.

Ergueu a cabeça, tentando ter um pequeno vislumbre da pessoa a sua frente naquela escuridão, mas estremeceu no momento em que sentiu-o tocar-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos.

Instintivamente tentou recuar, mas um braço forte enlaçou-lhe pela cintura, trazendo-a mais pra frente. Uma respiração quente e ritmada chocou-se contra sua face, como uma leve caricia, fazendo-a corar furiosamente.

Entreabriu os lábios para falar, embora não soubesse ao certo o que dizer diante daquela situação tão inesperada e fora de comum, mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta, quando sentiu um toque quente e úmido sobre seus lábios.

Os braços estreitaram-se em sua cintura, fazendo-a se entregar aquele momento. Sentiu suas costas tocarem a parede e em pensamentos agradeceu pelo apoio, pois temia que suas pernas tremulas, não suportassem seu próprio peso.

Os lábios que cobriam os seus eram ternos e paciências, conquistando-a pouco a pouco. Era como se o tempo houvesse parado.

Um alto estrondo os sobressaltou, atordoada, apoiou-se na parede quando sentiu-o se afastar. Tentou estender a mão para alcançá-lo, mas no momento seguinte as luzes se acenderam todas de uma vez, ofuscando-lhe a visão temporariamente.

-**SORA**! –ouviu a voz de Ken se aproximando rápido no corredor.

-O que foi isso? –ela perguntou, sentando-se no chão, antes que caísse, enquanto tentava abrir os olhos lentamente.

-Eu esqueci de avisar, Ian e alguns eletricistas estão fazendo revisão nos geradores de energia. Eles avisaram que iam desligar tudo e reiniciar o sistema, depois que os ginásios fossem evacuados, mas como acabamos perdendo a hora, acredito que eles tenham pensado que não estávamos mais aqui; ele explicou.

-Mas...; a jovem murmurou olhado para todos os lados, todas as portas estavam fechadas e alem dela e Ken ali, não havia mais ninguém. Será que tudo aquilo fora fruto da sua imaginação? –ela se perguntou atordoada.

Não, era impossível, ainda sentida o calor dos lábios dele sobre os seus; ela pensou, instintivamente tocando a face corada.

-Você esta bem? –Ken perguntou ajoelhando-se na frente dela.

-Estou; ela respondeu vagamente.

-Tem certeza, você esta vermelha; ele falou notando-a exageradamente corada.

-Sim... Eu acho; Sora respondeu levantando-se. –Acho que estou treinando demais; ela murmurou debilmente, embora soubesse a resposta medíocre não convencera Ken pela expressão que ele fez, ao estender-lhe a mão e lhe ajudar a levantar.

Não podia acreditar que o excesso de trabalho estivesse lhe fazendo ter alucinações, mas era difícil acreditar que tudo aquilo fora real. Entretanto, quem seria o dono do _beijo misterioso_? –ela se perguntou, seguindo com Ken silenciosamente para o refeitório.

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Desculpe a demora, eu não morri, nem me esqueci de vocês viu... Espero sinceramente que tenham curtido o capitulo e ficado igualmente curiosos pra saber quem é a pessoa que apareceu no fim rsrsrs.**

**Como vocês sabem existem duas possibilidades, mas apenas uma é a certa XD. Gostaria de saber a teoria de vocês sobre o porque o dono do "beijo" desapareceu depois.**

**Bom, obrigada a todos que vem acompanhando esta história e pelos comentários maravilhosos, alem da paciência incrível que vocês estão tendo comigo por conta da demora.**

**Ademais...**

**Até a próxima e um forte abraço.**

**Dama 9**


	4. Encruzilhada

**A LENDA – PARTE II**

**EQUILIBRIUN**

**BY DAMA 9**

- - - - A Lenda - - - - Parte II - - - - Equilibriun - - - -

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem. **

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

- - - - A Lenda - - - - Parte II - - - - Equilibriun - - - -

**Importante! **

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

- - - - A Lenda - - - - Parte II - - - - Equilibriun - - - -

**Capitulo 4: Encruzilhada.**

**.I.**

Alongou os braços, fazendo movimentos suaves de sobe e desce, para os lados. Respirou fundo e imaginou-se com asas, longas asas flamejantes que tremiam ao sentir a brisa do mar.

Seu corpo inclinou-se para trás, formando um arco, os pés plantados no chão conferiam-lhe o equilíbrio de que precisava para mover-se.

Como seria ter asas, sim, asas que venceriam as resistências impostas pelo vento, tocavam as águas e tremiam em êxtase pela liberdade de voar pelo céu?

Com um salto no trampolim, alcançou a primeira barra de trapézio, impulsionou para a frente e para trás, até ganhar velocidade. Deixou seu corpo girar, girar e girar, até alcançar a próxima barra.

Com a força do corpo, moveu as pernas, tornando-as uma extensão dos movimentos que executava.

Num impulso só deixou a barra, lançando-se ao ar, moveu os braços para cima e para baixo como se fosse voar e naquele momento sentia que poderia faze-lo. Diferente dos movimentos executados no Lago dos Cisnes, a Fênix que buscava era menos suave, mais forte e mais agressiva. Sim, agressiva.

Para sobreviver no deserto escaldante, ela não poderia ser frágil como um cisne e em seus movimentos precisava mostrar isso, a diferença, embora delicada, com suas asas abria espaço por onde passava.

Girou o corpo rapidamente, permitindo-se alcançar outra barra e dar um novo impulso, ganhando mais altitude. Quanto mais alto, maior a sensação de serenidade.

O silêncio da madrugada envolvia-lhe completamente, sentia-se livre, como se as correntes que prendiam seus pés ao chão, houvessem desaparecido e a gravidade não imperasse naquele momento.

Sorriu docemente, sentindo a altitude aumentar, dali podia ver as arquibancadas que em breve estariam repletas de espectadores. Abriu os braços, curvando-se para trás antes de deixar-se cair como um pássaro mergulhando no mar.

Logo o Kaleido Star reabriria as portas para A Lenda. Pouco antes de chegar ao chão, virou-se, reduzindo a velocidade e pousando com suavidade. Alongou os braços para cima, antes de baixá-los novamente em frente ao corpo, como se juntos formassem uma pétala de rosa.

As pernas cruzadas como os braços, faziam seu corpo inclinar-se para trás e qualquer um que a visse, diria se tratar de uma ave em descanso.

Abriu os olhos e esticou os braços para frente, como se buscasse por alguém. A expressão tranqüila tornou-se mais intensa, algo mais brilhou em seus olhos. Os lábios curvaram-se num sorriso que palavras não seriam capazes de definir um significado, recuou alguns passos e moveu os braços com leve ondulações, como se chamasse alguém.

Deixou as mãos delicadas correrem pelos cabelos, um breve sinal de impaciência. Antes de tocarem a face, descendo com suavidade até pousar sobre o coração e ela estende-los para a frente novamente e curvarem-se, formando a pétala de rosa.

"_-Não basta apenas guiar o viajante"; _a voz de Mia ecoou em sua mente. _"-É preciso mais do que isso, para tirá-lo da escuridão em que vive";_

_-"O que?";_

_-"Ele pode se perder, se não tiver confiança no rumo que esta tomando. Para compor seu personagem, você precisa saber o que ele precisa para ter essa confiança e o que você pode fazer para ajudar?";_

O Viajante, como haviam chamado o "Sol", estava perdido, sem saber que rumo tomar em Deliriun, a realidade em que vive, o mantém aprisionado, como a gravidade, que faz seus pés ficarem no chão.

Rodopiou com leveza, girando e girando, sem saber aonde iria parar.

_"-O Espelho irá confundi-lo, você não poderá se colocar entre os dois. Pois um é parte do outro. Entretanto, você precisa impedir que a confusão que Espelho causara, desvie o Viajante de seu caminho";_

O Espelho era o nome dado ao "Segundo Sol" ou "Sombra". Ele refletia todos os tormentos e inseguranças do Viajante. Era a principal corrente que o prendia aquele mundo em preto e branco. O medo que Espelho tinha de se perder ao longo do caminho, impedia que o Viajante prosseguisse e assim, ambos ficavam presos.

Deixou-se pousar no chão, equilibrando-se em uma das pernas até tocar o chão, enquanto esticava a outra para frente e inclinava a cabeça para baixo. Como lutar contra o medo e a incerteza? – ela se perguntou, lembrando-se de tudo que já havia passado e do que conquistara ao longo dos últimos anos.

"_-O que é mais forte que o medo?"_- Mia perguntara.

Respirou fundo e levantou-se. Saltou seguidas vezes no trampolim até alcançar um trapézio, impulsionou-se, saltando até o próximo.

Imaginou nesse momento, a batalha que Espelho travaria contra si. O desespero que ele sentiria quando os muros que protegiam suas emoções começassem a ruir.

Apertou a barra entre os dedos, saltando novamente. O coração batia forte e nesse momento sentiu-se contagiada pelo desespero do outro personagem, como se dependesse de si chegar até o Viajante, antes que Espelho o fizesse mudar de caminho. Entretanto, via-se em uma encruzilhada, presa pelas próprias emoções.

Queria que eles lembrassem da força que tinham, do porque terem começado, mas como poderia guiar Espelho e Viajante, para longe do Passado. Sim, era isso que a Terra da Noite, como Mia a chamara, realmente era. O mundo em preto e branco, que aprisionavam ambos os protagonistas, nada mais era do que as dores do passado.

"_-O que é mais forte que o medo?"_ – a pergunta ecoou em sua mente novamente.

Enquanto não entendesse essa emoção, não conseguiria trazê-los para a luz, nem impedir que Espelho ficasse preso na Terra da Noite, enquanto o Viajante seguia em frente. Porque querendo admitir ou não, existia uma diferença de níveis considerável entre os dois. Entretanto, não iria permitir que só um seguisse em frente, se não, de nada valia a Lenda.

Sentou-se no trapézio, enquanto balançava-se calmamente. Quando estavam no palco, estavam suscetíveis a varias emoções, não apenas dos personagens que interpretavam, mas do publico e de si mesmos. Certa vez dissera a Mia que, já que não podiam falar, precisavam intensificar as expressões, para que o publico soubesse o que cada um sentia.

Lembrou-se nesse momento da expressão que Layla fizera ao interpretar Salomé, enquanto dançava, a bailarina deixava claro que, nada nem ninguém se colocaria no caminho, entre ela e seus sonhos.

Incerta sobre como deveria realmente proceder, desceu ao chão novamente e tentou lembrar-se dos passos que vira Layla executar e principalmente a expressão, o brilho nos olhos e o clima do ambiente naquele momento.

Não tinha um véu, portanto, deixou que seus braços se movessem tão suaves quanto à seda do Oriente. Imaginou-se frente a frente com Sol e Sombra. Como Salome esteve diante do Rei ao exigir-lhe a realização de um desejo. Quem sabe se fosse tão segura quanto ela, conseguisse o mesmo intento.

Entre giros, saltos e movimentos, começou a dançar sem que percebesse. O olhar insolente de Salome, seu sorriso fácil e seus modos mostravam alguém seguro de si mesmo, mas se pensassem melhor, eram amargos. Refletiam uma personalidade mimada, como alguém que estava acostumada a ter tudo que queria, sem ter de se esforçar realmente para isso. Não era aquilo que procurava; ela concluiu.

Porque Salome evocava apenas uma lembrança de desejos egoístas que arrefeciam com o tempo.

Parou por alguns minutos e sentou-se no chão pensativa. Lembrou-se do que sentira à poucos dias na pista de patinação. A leveza de seus movimentos, a forma como sentira a lamina dos patins cortarem o gelo e depois viera à sensação de voar. Não sabia ao certo como acontecera, mas fora intenso, vibrante e também assustador.

Aquela emoção que sentira fora tão forte... Lembrava-se de ter sentido algo parecido anos atrás quando fora pela primeira vez com os pais até o Kaleido Star e depois, quando executara as Técnicas – Fantástica e Angelical – mas agora fora algo muito mais forte.

Suspirou desolada, quando lera o script pela primeira vez, acreditou que pudesse criar a Fênix de Fogo. Entretanto, as coisas estavam começando a se mostrar mais complicadas agora.

Enquanto não entendesse completamente aquelas emoções que envolviam todos os personagens da trama, não conseguiria. A técnica ficaria incompleta e isso não iria permitir.

**.II.**

Sentiu uma cotovelada nas costelas e quase gritou, tapou a boca com força, enquanto com a mão livre segurava a câmera.

-Eu quero ver; Yuri falou tentando tirar Emily do caminho.

-Xiiii; a Maide resmungou, acertando o zoom da câmera e aproximando mais a imagem do palco. –A senhorita Layla mandou que eu fizesse isso; ela falou com um sorrisinho arrogante.

-Só porque você chegou primeiro; Charlotte lembrou, vendo-a dar de ombros.

-Mas eu quero ver a Sora atuar; Yuri resmungou, tentando passar pelas duas.

-Quietas; Emily resmungou.

Logo que o resultado a audição de Leon e Yuri saíra, Layla as encarregara de vigiar os três protagonistas principais. Não sabia ao certo o porque disso, mas ali estavam elas desde as quatro e meia da manhã, filmando o treinamento da jovem, que fora a primeira a chegar.

Yuri e Charlotte estavam encarregadas de vigiar os dois acrobatas. Entretanto, acabaram seguindo-a até ali e acompanhando o treinamento de Sora.

-Incrível, olha só os movimentos; Charlotte sussurrou.

-São bons; Emily concordou a contra gosto, para ela, a senhorita Layla sempre seria a melhor e insuperável.

-Que técnica será essa? –Yuri perguntou.

-Não é o Fênix Dourado como a senhorita Layla pensou; Emily comentou.

-Veja como as expressões dela estão mudando; Charlotte falou, apontando para o palco.

-O que ela pretende com isso? –Yuri perguntou.,

-Quietas; a Maide falou ocultando-se ainda mais nos bastidores, ao ouvir os passos de alguém se aproximando.

**.III.**

Arrumou a alça da mochila no ombro, enquanto atravessava os corredores rumo ao palco principal. Ainda era cedo, a maior parte do pessoal ainda estava no refeitório tomando café, por isso iria aproveitar para começar a treinar antes que o movimento aumentasse.

Seguiu em frente e não demorou a ouvir o som dos trapézios se movimentando, franziu o cenho, pelo visto não fora à única a madrugar.

-Nossa, dormiu aqui, foi? –Mei perguntou ao vê-la descer dos trapézio pensativa, com uma expressão que ela não soube identificar.

-Estava sem sono; Sora falou, voltando-se para ela. –Em vez de ficar rolando na cama, decidi vir treinar um pouco; ela completou saindo do palco e aproximando-se da primeira fileira, onde deixara sua mochila.

-Você precisa se esforçar para dormir, cansaço mental é mais perigoso que cansaço físico; Mei alertou, enquanto deixava sua mochila ao lado da dela e começava a fazer alongamento.

-Vou fazer uma pausa depois do almoço; Sora falou, pegando uma garrafa de água dentro da mochila e levando-a aos lábios.

-É melhor, e se alimentar direito também;

-Sim capitão; Sora brincou, batendo continência, rindo.

-Puff! – Mei resmungou. –Pelo que parece os geradores estão funcionando direito hoje; ela comentou mudando de assunto.

-Que geradores? –Sora indagou, devolvendo a garrafa a mochila e pegando uma toalha de dentro dela.

-Oras! Os geradores que foram desligados ontem, por isso o apagão. Ian avisou que os técnicos iam fazer uma vistoria num gerador que estava com problema, por isso apagaram todos; ela falou, afastando-se rumo ao palco.

-Então foi isso; a acrobata murmurou, lembrando-se do que se seguira após aquilo e por conseguinte, resultara em sua noite mal dormida, fazendo-a corar furiosamente.

-Ei! Você esta bem? –Mei perguntou ao voltar-se para ela, vendo Sora ficar mais vermelha que os cabelos de Rosetta, se é que isso era possível.

-Ahn! Sim; ela balbuciou.

-Não parece, é melhor você ir tomar café logo, antes que desmaie por ai; a acrobata falou.

Ela assentiu, concordando, optando por não falar nada, já que não confiava em seu tom de voz depois disso e provavelmente Mei perceberia que alguma coisa não estava se encaixando. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto treinava conseguira deixar de pensar naquilo, mas fora só Mei mencionar o apagão, para lembrar-se.

Suspirou pesadamente, passara metade da noite sem dormir, tentando entender o que acontecera e descobrir quem lhe beijara, mas eram quase quatro e meia quando desistira, tomara um banho e fora treinar.

-Tem certeza de que esta bem, você ficou estranha de repente; Mei insistiu, observando-a fechar a mochila e pendurá-la no ombro.

-Esta tudo bem, não se preocupe; ela falou forçando um sorriso.

-Mas...;

-Até depois; Sora esquivou-se antes de ser crivada por mais perguntas.

-O que será que deu nela? –Meise perguntou, vendo-a sumir ao longo do corredor. –Foi só falar do apagão e ela ficou estranha... Uhn! O que será que ela esta escondendo? – ela se perguntou, enquanto poucos metros dali Emily, Charlotte e Yuri saiam de fininho.

**.IV.**

Segurou a bandeja de plástico em um dos braços, enquanto corria os olhos pelo balcão, tentando se decidir pelo que comer primeiro. Os treinos já estavam agendados para aquela manhã, mas só poderia começar quando Yuri chegasse.

Obviamente poderia ter começado mais cedo e já estar se aquecendo no ginásio, mas pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não queria apressar as coisas, iria seguir os horários certinho; ele pensou, enquanto num prato colocava algumas frutas.

-Bom dia, Jovem Leon; a voz de Sora soou animada a seu lado dando-lhe um susto tão grande que por pouco a bandeja não voou de sua mão. –Desculpe; ela falou ao perceber o que havia feito, correu ajudá-lo a equilibrar as coisas.

-Tudo bem; ele resmungou, por sorte não havia pego o copo de suco ainda, se não, teria tomado um banho de laranja.

-Desculpe, não foi minha intenção assustá-lo; Sora falou, afastando-se quando ele se recompôs completamente.

-Eu estava distraído; Leon respondeu, vendo-a pegar uma bandeja e começar a enchê-la.

-Nossa! – Sora murmurou, fitando-o com os orbes estreitos e especulativos.

-O que foi? –ele indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Você, distraído! – ela respondeu, como se aquela fosse a descoberta do século, fazendo-o arquear a sobrancelha ainda mais. -Normalmente sempre te vejo tão concentrado, é difícil imaginar você divagando a toa; ela completou casualmente, para corar em seguida ao dar-se conta do que havia falado. –Quero dizer...;

-Tudo bem, já entendi...; Leon a cortou, enquanto afastava um passo para lhe dar passagem e buscava com o olhar uma mesa vazia. –Você me acha um chato; ele completou casualmente.

**-SORA, CUIDADO!** - alguém gritou, mas já era tarde, voltou-se para a jovem vendo a bandeja em suas mãos espatifar-se no chão.

-Desculpe; ela balbuciou, abaixando-se para recolher as coisas.

-Cuidado, vai acabar se cortando desse jeito; Sarah falou se aproximando. –Deixe, vou pedir pra alguém vir recolher isso;

-Mas...;

-Vamos, vá se sentar eu pego uma bandeja para você; Sarah falou, dando-lhe um tapinha de leve na mão, em tom conciliador.

-Obrigada; ela balbuciou corada, seguindo com Leon até a mesa vazia.

-Você esta bem? –ele perguntou vendo-a sentar-se silenciosa.

-Ah! Sim... Só acordei meio desastrada hoje; Sora respondeu, desviando o olhar.

-Se você diz; Leon falou tentando parecer desconfiado. –Mas como vai indo seu treinamento? – ele indagou, optando por mudar de assunto.

-Mais complicado do que eu imaginava; ela respondeu, cruzando os brancos em cima da mesa, tentando relaxar um pouco. –Na minha cabeça as coisas eram de um jeito, mas ao passar para a pratica, surgiram alguns obstáculos;

-Referentes a que? –ele perguntou.

-A tudo; Sora falou. – Interpretação, roteiro... Enfim, estresse preliminar, até conseguir compor o personagem corretamente; ela completou dando de ombros. –Mas e você, como esta o seu treinamento?

-Indo; Leon limitou-se a responder, enquanto Sarah se aproximava com a bandeja dela.

-Aqui esta;

-Obrigada Sarah, desculpe a confusão; Sora falou.

-Não se preocupe, não temos algo assim desde a época que você trouxe Yunathan pra viver no seu apartamento; a cantora brincou, fazendo-a corar ainda mais, ao lembrar-se do escândalo que Layla fizera, quando a foquinha fugira de seu apartamento e fora parar no refeitório.

-Obrigada por me lembrar disso; ela resmungou, vendo-a sorrir ainda mais.

-Bom, preciso ir, meu treinamento começa daqui a pouco; Sarah falou.

-Treinamento? –Sora indagou confusa, mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo no Kaleido Star nunca vira Sarah treinando.

-Meu professor de caratê marcou treino hoje e... Sora, cuidado; Sarah adiantou-se ao vê-la quase derrubar a bandeja novamente ao tombar na mesa.

-Pensei que fosse musica; a acrobata falou, sentindo uma gotinha escorrer da testa.

-Não bobinha, isso eu só faço quando estiver mais próximo da exibição; ela respondeu sorrindo largamente. –Bom, vejo você depois e se alimente direito Sora;

-Certo; Sora respondeu vendo a outra se despedir e ir embora. –Quando eu começo a pensar que estou entendendo-a, ela aparece com uma dessas; ela falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Você tem certeza que esta bem, Sora? –Leon indagou, mas viu-a assentir e começar a comer, dando a entender que não se estenderia no assunto.

Era impossível não reparar que havia alguma coisa estranha com ela, Sora estava inquieta e mais desastrada que o comum.

-Me diz uma coisa; ele começou.

-O que?

-Que história é essa de você levar a Yunathan pra viver no seu apartamento? – ele perguntou, lembrando-se do comentário de Sarah.

-Ah! Foi logo que eu entrei no Kaleido Star; ela respondeu sorrindo. –Eu estava caminhando na praia e tropecei na Yunathan, a probrezinha tinha encalhado na praia e não conseguia se mexer de tão desidratada que estava, ai eu trouxe ela pra cá comigo;

-Mas...;

-Eu sei, o Carlos ia surtar com isso, mas eu não podia deixar ela lá. Ai deixei ela viver na banheira do meu apartamento; ela explicou, omitindo a parque em que causara muitas confusões pra mantê-la escondida.

-Algo me diz que você não esta contando tudo; Leon comentou perspicaz.

-Bem...;

-Sora. Leon. Bom dia; Ken os interrompeu, se aproximando.

-Bom dia; os dois responderam.

-Mia pediu para avisar vocês, que antes de iniciarem os treinos, para irem falar com ela, na sala do Carlos; ele explicou.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Sora indagou.

-É sobre a prova do figurino, ela quer falar com vocês sobre isso e pelo que entendi, que vocês provem algumas roupas referentes ao primeiro ato;

-Certo! – Leon falou.

-Eu preciso avisar o Yuri, mas não o vi ainda; Ken comentou olhando para os lados.

-Eu estava esperando-o chegar também; o outro acrobata falou.

-Ele já deve estar a caminho então; Ken falou dando de ombros. –Até depois;

-Até; eles responderam, vendo-o se afastar.

-Ahn! Jovem Leon; Sora começou, voltando-se hesitante para ele.

-Sim?

-Amanhã pela manhã, você tem alguma coisa importante agendada? –ela indagou.

-Não que eu saiba, só os treinos de rotina; ele respondeu.

-Se não for lhe atrapalhar, você poderia ir comigo a pista de patinação? –Sora perguntou.

-Posso, mas o que você pretende? –Leon perguntou curioso.

-Gostaria de testar uma coisa; ela falou terminando o café. –Com licença, vou dar um pulinho em casa, antes de ir pra sala do Carlos;

-...; ele assentiu, vendo-a se levantar e se despedir.

Observou-a se afastar, indo deixar a bandeja em um suporte perto do balcão. Deu um pesado suspiro, enquanto terminava o café. Sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, mas sabia também que Sora não iria contar.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, que idéia fora aquela de dizer que ela lhe acha um chato, mesmo que fosse, ela era educada demais para responder. Passou a mão nervosamente pela franja que caia sobre os olhos. A verdade era que nunca dera motivo algum para Sora gostar de si.

No começo isso não lhe interessava para falar a verdade. Nunca se preocupara em saber algo sobre suas parceiras, que não suas capacidades no palco, mas desde que chegara ao Kaleido Star as coisas estavam mudando e depois, simplesmente não sabia como fazer.

Não tinha o direito de culpá-la se realmente pensasse assim e também por preferir a companhia de Yuri, a quem conhecia à mais tempo e se dava bem.

Já ouvira alguns comentários sobre a amizade dos dois, normalmente era algo dito entre sussurros pelos cantos. O difícil era saber se era apenas amizade, ou não? Pelo menos da parte dele, já sabia... Agora ela.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Entrou em casa e rapidamente fechou a porta, encostou-se na madeira fria, deixando-se escorrer até o chão. Droga! O que estava acontecendo? –ela pensou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, sentindo o coração disparar.

Por um momento pensou que... Não, era impossível; balançou a cabeça freneticamente para os lados. Aquela noite em claro lhe afetara mais do que imaginava.

-Sora, é só sua imaginação.... Só isso; ela repetiu tentando se convencer.

-O que esta fazendo ai, Sora? –Fool perguntou flutuando até ela.

-Fool, pensei que estivesse com Rosetta; Sora falou engolindo em seco diante do olhar que ele lhe lançava.

-Não, estava esperando você; ele respondeu.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ela indagou.

-Não dormiu desde que chegou e saiu de madrugada ainda; Fool enumerou. –Tem alguma coisa que eu deva saber?

-Não, esta tudo bem Fool, eu estava sem sono e fui treinar mais cedo; Sora respondeu.

-E agora, porque esta aqui? – ele insistiu.

-Vim tomar um banho e-...; ela parou ao ver toda seriedade do "Espírito do Palco" evaporar ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos cintilavam. –Ir falar com a Mia; ela completou.

-Certo! Certo! Então não perca tempo, vá tomar seu banho logo; Fool a apressou, para no momento seguinte ir parar dentro da geladeira todo enrolado em fita adesiva. –S-o-rra; ele resmungou debatendo-se.

-Pervertido;

**Continua...**


	5. Efeito dominó

**A LENDA – PARTE II**

**EQUILIBRIUN**

**BY DAMA 9**

- - - - A Lenda - - - - Parte II - - - - Equilibriun - - - -

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem. **

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

- - - - A Lenda - - - - Parte II - - - - Equilibriun - - - -

**Importante! **

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

- - - - A Lenda - - - - Parte II - - - - Equilibriun - - - -

**Capitulo 5: Efeito Dominó.**

**.I.**

Parou o carro em frente a cafeteria, estava mais do que atrasado, na noite anterior acabara ficando até tarde treinando no Kaleido Star e depois veio aquele black-out. Não que estivesse reclamando, mas Carlos ainda tivera a cara de pau de lhe pedir para chegar alguns documentos referente à produção de A Lenda.

Não era porque estava no elenco da peça que suas funções com a produção estavam eliminadas, pelo contrario, apenas aumentara a quantidade de serviço; ele pensou dando um pesado suspiro.

Por conta daqueles papéis que ficara lendo, acabara rodando naquela amanhã e isso não era nada bom, o primeiro treino marcado era com Leon e sabia o quanto iria ouvir por conta de seu atraso; ele pensou, sabendo que seria perda de tempo.

-Bom dia, o que deseja senhor? –uma balconista perguntou.

-Um café puro, pra viagem; Yuri falou olhando para o relógio de pulso.

-Mais alguma coisa? –ela indagou enquanto providenciava o pedido.

-Não, só isso, por favor; ele falou, pegando o copo lacrado quando ela lhe entregou e dirigiu-se rapidamente para o caixa.

Trocou o copo de mão sentindo-o começar a esquentar demais, havia se esquecido desse detalhe também, era melhor alcançar o carro logo, antes que queimasse a ponta dos dedos; ele pensou, mas antes que pudesse atravessar a rua, notou que o sinal ainda não havia fechado e que distraidamente uma mocinha pretendia atravessar a rua do outro lado.

Ouviu o som de um carro aproximando-se a longa distancia e não teve muito tempo de pensar quando a viu quase no meio da rua, enquanto distraidamente conferia o mapa que tinha nas mãos. Jogou o copo de lado e correu, sentia o coração batendo nas temporas e por um segundo, que pareceram horas, pensou que realmente não fosse dar tempo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Uhn! Como será que eu chego lá? – Alexia se perguntou olhando o mapa que tinha em mãos.

Tinha a leve impressão de que estava caminhando pelo lado oposto, mas àquelas ruas pareciam todas iguais. Virou o mapa novamente e continuou seguindo em frente. Talvez devesse perguntar para alguém; ela pensou baixando o mapa, mas assustou-se quando surgiu bem na sua frente um par de orbes violeta e no segundo seguinte sentiu seus pés deixarem o chão.

Seu corpo travou instintivamente, enquanto o som de pneus cantando ecoou em seus ouvidos.

**-SUA MALUCA!** – o motorista gritou saindo do carro.

Piscou aturdida, só agora notando o quanto tremia, mas os braços fortes daquele rapaz estreitaram-se protetoramente a sua volta.

-Xiiii, calma; ele sussurrou, antes de voltar-se para o motorista. –Isso aqui não é uma pista de corrida para você estar correndo desse jeito; Yuri rebateu.

-Porque não vai cuidar da sua namorada fedelho, ou quer apanhar? – o grandalhão provocou com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Oras, seu...;

-Pode deixar Yuri eu tomo conta a partir daqui; uma voz autoritária soou atrás de si.

Virou-se, ouvindo os pesados passos do policial. A viatura branca estava a poucos metros dali, bloqueando o trafego de veículos, enquanto o policial cruzava o espaço que os separava e aproximava-se do individuo.

-Você ultrapassou o limite de velocidade permitido nessa via; Jerry falou em tom ameaçador.

-Não é minha culpa se essa tapada não estava prestando atenção por onde anda; o homem reclamou, indicando a jovem que encolheu-se ainda mais entre os braços de Yuri.

-É melhor você me acompanhar até a delegacia; Jerry falou, acenando para outros dois policiais que se aproximavam pelo lado oposto.

-O que?

-Você pode escolher ir por livre e espontânea vontade ou escoltado pelos meus amigos aqui? –o policial falou.

-Tudo bem; ele resmungou a contra gosto, lançando um olhar irritado para os dois.

-Ótimo, pessoal, por favor, acompanhem-no; Jerry falou antes de voltar-se para os dois. –Vocês estão bem?

-Foi por pouco; Yuri respondeu afastando-se um pouco da mocinha quando notou-a parar de tremer. –Você esta bem?

-...; Alexia assentiu, ainda segurando-se nele temendo perder o equilíbrio. –Acho que sim;

-Se quiserem, posso dar uma carona pra vocês, aquele homem já esta sendo levado pra delegacia; Jerry ofereceu.

-Obrigado, mas eu estou de carro; Yuri falou.

-Certo, cuidem-se; Jerry falou se despedindo.

-Ahn! Acho melhor eu...; Alexia começou.

-Se você me disser onde mora, posso levá-la pra casa; Yuri falou cortando-a.

-Obrigada, mas não quero atrapalhar, você já fez muito me salvando; ela falou sorrindo corada.

-Não vai, não se preocupe com isso; ele falou , segurando-lhe a mão e puxando-a consigo até o carro. –A propósito, como se chama? – ele indagou, enquanto abria a porta do carro para ela entrar.

-Alexia; ela respondeu, enquanto ele dava a volta. –Mas meu pai prefere me chamar de Alex. Minha mãe sempre disse que era porque ele queria um menino; ela completou dando de ombros.

-Alexia é um nome muito bonito e diferente; ele falou tentando mantê-la distraída, quando a realidade do que poderia ter acontecido caísse em sua mente, ela provavelmente entraria em estado de choque. –Um nome russo se não me engano; ele falou enquanto seguia o caminho que ela indicava.

-Meus avós são russos, mas minha mãe viveu nos Estados Unidos desde pequena, foi só nos últimos quinze anos, que ela voltou a viver em Moscou com meus avós; ela explicou um pouco melancólica.

-E seu pai, vive aqui mesmo ou você esta só de férias?

-Meu pai vive em San Francisco mesmo, mas eu moro com minha mãe e passo as férias com meu pai; ela falou. –E você ainda não me disse seu nome; ela falou lembrando-se disso agora.

-Você ainda não tinha perguntando; ele brincou, evidentemente satisfeito por não ter sido reconhecido. As pessoas às vezes tinham tendência de fazer alarde por nada ao saberem quem era; ele pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Certo! Você me pegou; ela falou sorrindo. –Como se chama?

-Yuri; ele respondeu.

-Você também tem um nome diferente; Alexia comentou. –Percebi que os americanos têm mania de dar nome para seus filhos de Bill, Billy, Willy; ela falou torcendo o nariz. –Quando não é alguma coisa assim, difícil de ser explicada. Mas Yuri é... Bem.... Diferente; ela completou pensativa.

-É um nome comum na França; ele falou.

-Bem, na França sim, até na Rússia, mas convenhamos que aqui não; ela respondeu. –Mas tipo, sua mãe queria uma menina? –ela perguntou.

-Porque pergunta? –ele indagou confuso.

-Porque no Japão, Yuri é nome de mulher; Alexia falou, vendo-o abrir e fechar a boca sem falar nada.

-"Preciso perguntar sobre isso pra Sora depois"; ele pensou, estacionando em frente a um bonito condomínio. –Parece que chegamos;

-É aqui mesmo; Alexia falou, surpresa ao vê-lo sair do carro e dar a volta para abrir-lhe à porta. –Obrigada por ter me salvado;

-Não por isso; Yuri respondeu estendendo-lhe a mão. –Mas da próxima vez, tome cuidado quando atravessar a rua, infelizmente ainda existe muitos loucos como aquele que não respeitam limite de velocidade; ele falou, enquanto o porteiro se aproximava ao reconhecer a jovem.

-Pode deixar, obrigada novamente; ela falou antes de acenar e se afastar.

Observou a jovem de melenas douradas afastar-se, estranho, ela lhe lembrava alguém, embora não soubesse ao certo quem. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, só esperava que ela tomasse mais cuidado da próxima vez; ele pensou antes de entrar no carro e dar a partida em seguida.

**.II.**

Os ventiladores estavam funcionando a todo favor, nem mesmo o ar condicionado ligado simultaneamente era capaz de aplacar parte do calor que estavam sentindo. Os primeiros dias de fevereiro não eram tão quentes, mas depois da quantidade de roupas que haviam vestido e tirado, todos concordavam que se ligasse mais um ventilador ali, não faria mal nenhum.

-Mei tire essa roupa, vamos fazer outros ajustes; Mia falou, enquanto a costureira a seu lado anotava no bloco que tinha em mãos, as modificações que precisavam ser feitas no vestuário da jovem.

-Essa é a décima vez; Mei reclamou, enquanto voltava para os vestiários.

O galpão das costureiras estava abarrotado de tecidos, enquanto elas trabalhavam freneticamente para dar conta de terminar o figurino da peça nova.

Para facilitar o trabalho, Ian construíra um agrupamento de divisórias para que o pessoal trocasse de roupa, ao mesmo tempo que Mia podia estar de olho conferindo as modificações a serem feitas.

Afastou-se da diretora, enquanto voltava para o vestiário, mas ao virar o corredor, deparou-se em uso, provavelmente Sora e Leon ainda estavam ali se vestindo, mas estancou ao ouvir um barulho estranho.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pendurou o cabide no suporte fixado a divisória do vestiário, enquanto tirava as roupas. Ainda bem que passara em casa primeiro e tomara um banho, porque o que aparentemente deveria ser uma reunião rápida sobre figurino acabara se transformando num desfile de moda.

Mia não parecia muito contente com o designer das roupas, sendo que cada vez que saiam dos vestiários e paravam na frente dela, ela imediatamente os mandava tirar e já ir experimentar outro, enquanto o primeiro passava por ajustes com as costureiras.

Lançou um breve olhar para a roupa que iria vestir, ela se assemelhava bastante com o vestido que usara na peça Viagem para o Oeste. Engoliu em seco, sentindo um breve arrepio correr o meio de suas costas. Não tinha lembranças muito boas dessa peça. Embora gostasse de todas as produções do Kaleido Star, aquela marcara o inicio da Era das Trevas, como Anna chamara.

Naquela época uma nuvem negra havia baixado sobre o Kaleido Star na forma de um Leon frio e indiferente. Infelizmente naquele tempo não o conhecia como hoje, tampouco sabia o que o fizera se transformar naquela pessoa tão sombria e hostil; ela pensou começando a colocar o vestido.

Baixou o zíper do vestido antes de colocá-lo. Como a maioria das roupas precisava ser projetada para uma troca rápida e como eles sempre teriam alguém do staff para ajudá-los, os zíperes foram colocados.

Ergueu os braços e começou passar o vestido por eles, sentiu-o cair pelas costas levemente, acentuando a maciez do tecido, baixou os braços para arrumar a gola e passá-la pela cabeça, mas surpreendeu-se quando nada aconteceu.

Puxou novamente o tecido para baixo e teve de conter um gemido de dor ao sentir seu cabelo seguir o mesmo caminho. O que era para ser de utilidade não estava ajudando muito; ela pensou, soltando a respiração e puxando o braço de volta, mas estancou quando sentiu-o enroscar em algo.

-_Kuzo_! – ela praguejou afastando-se um pouco do espelho, mas sentiu que a roupa enroscava na cortina do vestiário também. –Isso não esta acontecendo; ela murmurou.

-Sora, esta tudo bem? – Leon perguntou do outro lado.

-Jovem Leon; ela choramingou. Não tinha coragem de pedir a ele que lhe tirasse daquela enrascada. Ele provavelmente já imaginava que era um poço de desastre e isso só confirmaria suas suspeitas; ela pensou.

-Sora, o que foi? –ele perguntou preocupado, vendo os pés da jovem surgirem em baixo da cortina e logo viu o corpo dela moldar-se ao tecido.

-Sim! Uhn... Eu me viro; ela falou, mas ao dar um pulinho, tentando desenroscar-se da cortina, acertou o cotovelo na divisória do vestiário.

-Sora, não sei o que esta acontecendo ai, mas se você não me disser, eu vou entrar; Leon avisou.

-N-nã-ão; ela balbuciou tremula.

-Então?

-Tenho um pequeno problema; Sora falou sentindo a face enrubescer, dos males o menor, por sorte estava com o colam branco por baixo das roupas; ela concluiu.

-Que problema? –ele perguntou.

-Não tem jeito; ele a ouviu falar e em seguida um suspiro de puro pesar vou ouvido do outro lado. –Jovem Leon, entra aqui por favor;

-O que? – Leon falou surpreso, quando sugerira isso, não estava realmente falando sério, se bem que...; - Tem certeza? –ele perguntou cauteloso.

-Por favor; ela pediu já conformada.

Afastou a cortina e estancou antes de entrar. A única coisa que podia ver se Sora eram suas duas mãos.

-Como você fez isso? –ele perguntou aturdido.

-Por favor, não faça perguntas agora, apenas me tira daqui; ela pediu.

-Tudo bem, fique parada; ele falou aproximando-se e pegando a barra do vestido, puxou-o para baixo.

-Jovem Leon, isso dói; ela reclamou tentando se esquivar, mas acabou tropeçando e batendo as costas contra a divisória.

-Desculpe, mas você poderia ter me avisado que o zíper emperrou; ele falou ao ver alguns fios rosados presos na cremalheira do zíper, o que impedia o vestido de descer.

-Puff!

-Deixe-me ver, vou tentar soltar o nó primeiro; ele falou afastando os fios, mas sentiu-a remexer-se inquieta. Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, enquanto tentava desatar o nó, mas ouviu-a soltar um baixo gemido quando puxou um fio errado. -Já vai passar, não se mexa; Leon respondeu, franzindo o cenho esforçando-se para não machucá-la mais.

-Jovem Leon...; Sora falou para em seguida abafar um novo gemido.

-Calma, fiquei quietinha, já vai acabar; Leon respondeu.

-Mas...;

-Segure aqui; ele pediu, erguendo a fita que prendia o vestido na cintura, até a mão dela, para que o laço não atrapalhasse.

-Assim?

-Isso mesmo, permaneça assim; ele respondeu assim que conseguiu libertar mais alguns fios.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Apoiou a prancheta no quadril, enquanto rumava para os vestiários, mas deteve-se na porta assim que viu Mei encolhida num canto, com a orelha colada na parede.

-Mei? –Mia chamou, colocando a mão no ombro dela.

-Xiiiiiiiii; ela fez sinal para que a outra ficasse quieta e indicou a divisória.

-Não sei como isso pode acontecer; Sora choramingou.

-Há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo; Leon respondeu sorrindo.

-Esse não é um grande consolo; ela resmungou.

-Poderia ser pior; Leon falou.

Embora não soubesse ao certo o que estava acontecendo do outro lado, viu Mei ficar praticamente escarlate. Curiosa aproximou-se mais da divisória também, depois procuraria saber o que Mei ouvira antes que chegasse.

-Ai! Ai! Jovem Leon; a acrobata ofegou.

-Agora você já pode baixar o vestido; ele respondeu.

-Que bom; ela falou em tom aliviado.

-Só gostaria de saber de quem foi à idéia de colocar esse zíper aqui, teríamos bem menos trabalho sem ele; Leon comentou.

-Talvez devêssemos falar com Mia sobre isso; ela respondeu.

Mei voltou-se para ela com um olhar indagador, ao qual a jovem apenas deu de ombros, sem saber o que responder.

-Sora, cuid-....;

**-DROGA!**

As duas ouviram o grito da jovem e um barulho forte de algo chocando-se contra o chão. Hesitantes, viraram o corredor e encontraram os dois totalmente descabelados no chão, enquanto as divisórias dos vestiários começavam a desmoronar como peças de dominó.

-Eu disse que você podia baixar o vestido, não sair andando; Leon reclamou, afastando a cortina que tinha enrolada no pescoço, mas que cobria-lhe os olhos.

-Meu Deus, o que é isso? –Mia perguntou vendo a situação caótica, que desmentia praticamente tudo que haviam imaginado enquanto ouviam através da divisória.

-Foi sem querer; Sora falou com um sorriso envergonhado, tentando tirar o varão da cortina que estava em suas costas, para poder sair de cima de Leon.

-O que aconteceu? –Ana perguntou aproximando-se correndo com Ken e Sarah.

-Não tentem entender, é ilógico demais; Mei falou, enquanto ia ajudar os dois a saírem do enrosco em que estavam.

-O que ela quis dizer com isso? –Sarah perguntou.

-Não sei, mas eles provavelmente vão nos contar o que aconteceu; Mia falou, optando por não comentar mais nada.

-Mia, desculpe o atraso, estava entregando alguns documentos para o Carlos e-...; Yuri parou ao ver os dois acrobatas no chão e uma grande confusão a sua volta. –O que aconteceu?

-Problemas técnicos eu diria; Leon falou, estendendo a mão a Sora para que ela pudesse se levantar, quando Mia e Mei retiraram as coisas que estavam enroscadas neles.

-Eu não tinha intenção de me mexer; Sora falou apoiando o joelho no chão, enquanto segurava-lhe a mão, levantou-se rapidamente para em seguida cair de novo, emitindo um baixo gemido.

-Não se mexa; Leon falou ao mesmo tempo.

-O que foi? –Mei perguntou para em seguida vê-lo apontar o que causara problemas agora. Uma mexa de fios prateados estava atada aos cabelos da jovem por um nó.

-Acho que vamos ter de cortar; Mia falou vendo Leon tentar desfazer o nós.

-Não; Sora adiantou-se, afastando as mãos de Leon e tentando tirar o nó, mas os fios não pareciam desatar.

-Eu ainda não entendo como isso tudo aconteceu; Ken falou confuso, enquanto Mia aproximava-se com uma tesoura.

-Sora, me deixe cortar, se não, vocês não vão levantar daí hoje;

-Mas vai estragar o cabelo do jovem Leon; ela falou apontando para a mexa;

-Não tem problema, corte logo Mia;

-Pensando bem, uma mexa vai ficar menor; ela falou detendo-se.

-Ande logo; ele falou impaciente.

-Já que não tem outro jeito; ela murmurou, mas antes que Mia pudesse cotar, segurou os fios que estavam atados, deixando que Mia cortasse a partir do seu cabelo, tentando provocar o mínimo de dano no outro.

-Pronto, já acabou, não precisa fazer tanto alarde; Mia completou quando as mechas se soltaram.

-Agora, afinal de contas, o que aconteceu com vocês dois? – Mei perguntou hiper vermelha.

-Mei, você esta com algum problema? – Sora perguntou ainda sentada em cima do acrobata e alheia ao tamanho do tumulto que estava causando.

-Convenhamos Sora, com o barulho que vocês fizeram; Sarah falou dando um sorrisinho malicioso, enquanto os dois levantavam-se rapidamente.

-Já disse, foi sem querer, o zíper do vestido enroscou no meu cabelo; ela falou apontando para a própria cabeça. –Eu tentei soltar, mas não deu e eu acabei tropeçando no tapete do vestiário e prendi o braço na cortina; ela explicou, enumerando os eventos.

-Então foi só isso; Yuri falou visivelmente aliviado. –Você não se machucou, não é? –ele perguntou preocupado.

-Não, graças ao Jovem Leon esta tudo bem; ela respondeu inocentemente, mas parou vendo Mei levar as mãos a boca, tentando abafar o riso. –O que foi Mei?

-Vocês não têm idéia do que isso parecia para quem vê de fora; ela falou afastando-se em seguida, antes que mais alguém perguntasse, porém o casal entendeu bem o que ela estava dizendo e coraram furiosamente.

-O que ela quis dizer com isso? – Rosetta perguntou inocentemente.

-Melhor não saber; Ken falou acenando para o staff de manutenção e começando a colocar em ordem as coisas.

-Deixe me ajudar; Sora se ofereceu, mas antes que pudesse seguir até ele, Leon segurou-lhe pelo braço e começou a puxá-la para longe dali.

-Para o bem de todos e o seu próprio, é melhor não; ele completou.

-Jovem Leon; ela reclamou.

-Mia, é melhor arrumar outra coisa para fechar as roupas, que não zíperes; ele completou, afastando-se com Sora ainda reclamando.

-O que deu na Sora hoje? – Mia falou confusa, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Ela parece estar no mundo da Lua; Sarah brincou, dando uma piscadinha marota para a garota.

-Parece que sim; ela concordou, antes de voltar-se para um Yuri completamente aturdido. –Sinto muito Yuri, mas você vai ter de esperar o pessoal colocar isso em ordem para poder fazer a prova das roupas;

-Tudo bem; ele respondeu dando de ombros.

Parece que tudo estava acontecendo às avessas naquele dia mesmo, mas era melhor ver como Sora estava, não gostava nem um pouco daquela aproximação de Leon; ele pensou afastando-se.

**Continua...**


	6. Panchenco

**A LENDA – PARTE II**

**EQUILIBRIUN**

**BY DAMA 9**

- - - - A Lenda - - - - Parte II - - - - Equilibriun - - - -

**Nota****: **

**Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem. **

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

**Uma boa leitura a todos! **

- - - - A Lenda - - - - Parte II - - - - Equilibriun - - - -

**Importante! **

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

- - - - A Lenda - - - - Parte II - - - - Equilibriun - - - -

**Capitulo 6: Panchenco.**

**.I.**

Lançou um rápido olhar para o relógio de pulso, era quase uma hora da tarde e ela ainda não havia chegado. Sentou-se em uma das muitas cadeiras desocupadas da arquibancada, as costas eretas e firmes, passavam a idéia de uma calma frieza para quem olhasse, mas se alguém que o conhecesse bem o visse, saberia o quanto estava ansioso. Entretanto, esse alguém não existia, obviamente.

Suspirou cansado, o treino da manhã fora puxado para compensar o tempo que perdera no dia anterior cuidando do figurino. Embora entendesse porque todos pareciam frenéticos com a produção da nova peça, tão ou mais do que em Lago dos Cisnes, queriam que tudo saísse perfeito.

-Boa tarde, Jovem Leon; Marian o cumprimentou da pista de gelo, enquanto guiava um grupo de crianças para fora do ringue.

-Boa tarde; ele respondeu, quando ela se aproximou, deslizando com os patins em direção ao guarde-reio.

-Esta esperando alguém, ou pretende patinar sozinho? – ela perguntou.

-Estou esp-...;

-Desculpe o atraso; Sora falou, aproximando-se correndo.

-Esperando a Sora; ele completou dando de ombros, como se já imaginasse que ela se atrasaria.

-Boa tarde, Marion. Jovem Leon; a acrobata falou sorrindo, enquanto tomava fôlego. –Eu tentei sair antes, mas o Ken acabou misturando as fitas, a tive que arrumar tudo de novo; ela explicou.

-Uhn? – ele murmurou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Então, achou o que estava procurando? – Marion perguntou.

-Sim; Sora respondeu com um largo sorriso.

-Bem, venham até minha sala, então. Eu tenho uma televisão lá; Marion explicou, indicando o local a eles. Embora Leon não fizesse idéia do que as duas estavam dizendo. –Eu já encontro vocês lá;

-Obrigada; ela respondeu antes de acenar para que ele a seguisse.

-Do que ela estava falando, Sora? –ele perguntou.

-É referente a uma parte da técnica que estou aperfeiçoando; Sora explicou. –Ontem, enquanto estava treinando percebi que do jeito que ela esta, não vou conseguir o efeito que preciso. Nem mesmo se eu usar uma combinação de trapézio e trampolim. Eu preciso de algo que me de estabilidade nos pés.

-Mas no gelo? – ele falou confuso. –Já tivemos uma peça com pista de gelo; ele a lembrou;

-Sim, tivemos; ela resmungou fechando a cara.

-Mas não quer dizer que não possamos ter outra também; ele apressou-se em completar.

-Eu já falei com o Carlos, ele disse que se conseguirmos aperfeiçoar essa técnica em uma no máximo duas semanas, sem atrapalhar os outros treinamentos, as adaptações de cenário podem ser feitas; ela explicou.

-E basicamente do que estamos falando? - ele indagou, enquanto entravam na sala.

A televisão estava preparada, como se esperando por eles, pelo visto Sora e Marion já haviam combinado alguma coisa antes.

-Quando encenamos a peça _Freedom_, todos procuraram por formas diferentes de acrobacias, para que fizéssemos algo inovador na peça. Na época eu vi um filme sobre patinação no gelo, com algumas acrobacias legais, mas que não serviriam na época devido ao corte no orçamento; ela explicou. –E ontem quando encontrei as fitas, lembrei que poderia dar certo nesse caso; Sora falou, enquanto tirava duas fitas de dentro da mochila e começava a ligar o aparelho.

-Vamos ver então do que se trata; Leon murmurou, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se.

Mal ela havia apertado à tecla _play_ quando apareceu a imagem de um casal na tela, porém eles não estavam em uma pista de patinação.

-Sora: Leon chamou, enquanto ela buscava alguma coisa pela sala.

-Uhn?

-Tem certeza que esse é o vídeo certo? – ele perguntou, com um olho na tela e outro nela.

-Claro que sim; ela respondeu, ao mesmo tem que um grito feminino cortava a quietude do ambiente, quando ela encontrou o controle remoto e aumentou o volume do aparelho.

Duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo, Marion encontrou na sala, abafando um grito de susto ao ver a imagem na tela e Sora, acompanhando o olhar dela, tornava-se mais vermelha do que um pimentão, ao perceber que havia colocado a fita errada.

-**KUZO**; ela gritou, enquanto corria parar a fita, mas até então, trinta segundos de cenas quentes de um casal fazendo amor no chuveiro já haviam passado, para pura consternação e desespero da garota. –Eu falei para o Ken colocar etiqueta nas fitas; ela resmungou a beira do pânico, enquanto ejetava a fita e colocava a outra em seu lugar.

-Lembre-me de agradecer o Ken depois; Leon murmurou, com um sorriso longe de ser inocente.

-Uhn? – ela falou, virando-se para ele.

-A cara que você fez, não tem preço; ele completou, fazendo um tremendo esforço para não sorrir ainda mais, diante da expressão chocada dela.

-Sora, esse filme é "Um casal quase perfeito", não é? – Marion falou, surgindo em socorro dela, ao ver a jovem cada vez mais atrapalhada e envergonhada.

-Sim, mas é o três; ela respondeu prontamente. –E aquele outro era o dois; ela completou, torcendo o nariz.

-O que você queria nos mostrar? – Marion continuou, sem dar brecha para que Leon a atormentasse mais um pouquinho.

-Como estava falando para o Jovem Leon, tem uma técnica aqui que eu achei interessante para usarmos em A Lenda; ela explicou. – Eu procurei na internet para saber mais dela e fiz algumas pesquisas na biblioteca da cidade, só que, não achei mais nenhuma informação, alem da fornecida pelo filme;

-Prossiga; Leon pediu.

-Acredito que seja uma acrobacia até então, usada somente no gelo, por isso queria que Marion visse também, para que possamos ter uma base técnica confiável sobre o assunto; ela falou apertando o _play_ novamente.

Logo a imagem de três pessoas na tela, o casal patinador e sua treinadora surgiram.

_**(...) – Se vocês quiserem ganhar esse campeonato, tem de ser o Panchenco. O nível de dificuldade e perigo é muito alto, por isso vocês tem que ter certeza do que vão fazer; a voz da treinadora soou firme e convicta. (...)**_

-Não estou gostando disso; Leon murmurou.

-Sora, você quer executar um Panchenco? – Marion falou surpresa.

-Sim; a acrobata respondeu.

-Você sabe que esse filme é só ficção, em competições normais nem os melhores patinadores fazem essa técnica; ela explicou.

-Eu sei que essa é uma técnica de alto nível e que o filme possui muitos efeitos especiais e dubles, mas eu tenho certeza de que podemos fazer o que eles fizeram; ela falou, apontando o casal da tela.

-Mas é perigoso demais Sora; Leon falou preocupado. – Quando começar a girar e você for lançada, pode se machucar; ele continuou aterrorizado com a idéia, ainda mais ao acompanhar as imagens da tela.

No preciso momento que o rapaz girava a parceira rápido demais antes de lançá-la acima da altura de seu ombro para que ela pudesse dar um _looping_ e cair sobre o gelo na posição de cisne alçando vôo e ele conseguisse alcançá-la em seguida.

-Deve existir outra técnica que você possa usar; Leon insistiu.

-Jovem Leon, tem de ser esta; Sora afirmou.

-Você vai precisar de dois meses, no mínimo para aperfeiçoar essa técnica; Marion falou.

-Não temos dois meses, Marion; Sora respondeu. –Somente uma semana, no máximo duas;

-Impossível! – Leon exasperou.

-Não é, se você me ajudar; Sora falou voltando-se para ele.

-Nem pensar, não vou colocar sua vida em perigo por causa dessa técnica; ele respondeu levantando-se bruscamente.

-Jovem Leon, por favor; ela pediu.

-Não; Leon respondeu, deixando a sala visivelmente irritado.

-Droga; Sora resmungou ao ouvir a porta bater com força contra o batente.

-Sora, tem certeza de que quer fazer essa técnica? – Marion perguntou, sentando-se na cadeira antes ocupada por Leon.

-Pode parecer um capricho Marion, mas queria muito fazer A Lenda com essa técnica; Sora respondeu amuada.

-Sei que sim, mas você também me parece um pouco confusa, o que esta acontecendo?

-Ontem eu estava treinando e descobri que tem algo faltando; Sora respondeu, com um suspiro melancólico. –É uma coisa aqui dentro; ela falou apontando o próprio coração. –Eu sinto que está preso, mas não consigo soltar;

-Mas porque essa técnica?

-Ela tem uma energia tão forte, tão intensa. Quando pensei no que eu precisava para completar A Lenda, lembrei dela; Sora explicou, enquanto retirava alguma coisa de dentro da mochila. –Olhe Marion; ela falou, entregando-lhe um maço de papéis.

Relutante, ela pegou o maço e surpreendeu-se ao ver todos os esboços do que ela pretendia executar desenhados detalhadamente ali, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o fato de que a parte, em que o Panchenco seria adaptado para a Lenda também fora colocado, com todos os movimentos e tempos que deveriam ser seguidos.

-Assombroso; ela murmurou, olhando uma por uma das folhas. Agora entendia porque ela precisava da ajuda de Leon, somente um acrobata de alto nível como ele, seria capaz de acompanhar o ritmo imposto pelo treinamento e pela técnica em si. –Porque você não da um tempo para ele pensar, talvez Leon mude de idéia; Marion falou depois de um tempo.

-Pouco provável, quando Leon faz essa cara, é porque já tomou uma decisão, de qualquer forma, não resta muito tempo; ela falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Então vai desistir da técnica? – Marion indagou surpresa.

-Não, preciso arrumar um jeito de treinar sozinha e mostrar para ele que é possível executá-la, acredito que ele mude de idéia com isso, mesmo que a contra gosto; ela falou sorrindo.

-Bem, você é quem sabe, o ringue esta a disposição para quando quiser treinar;

-Obrigado; ela agradeceu, recolhendo as fitas. –Agora é melhor eu ir, preciso falar com Ian sobre algumas modificações no trapézio, mas amanhã estarei aqui cedo para começar a treinar; ela respondeu.

-Boa sorte; Marion respondeu antes delas se despedirem.

**.II.**

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Ela tinha enlouquecido. Essa era a única explicação. Porque qualquer um em sã consciência, jamais iria querer executar uma técnica como aquela. Sendo que só o treinamento já era penoso e perigoso; ele pensou, apoiando-se no balaustre que rodeava o ringue.

-Jovem Leon, podemos ir? – Sora perguntou, aproximando-se por trás dele.

Voltou-se para ela confuso, pensou que Sora fosse insistir para que ele ajudasse com a técnica, mas ela não parecia nem um pouco abalada com o que havia acontecido e isso lhe frustrou.

-Pensei que quisesse fazer aquela técnica? – ele falou conter a nota de mau humor na voz.

-Eu quero; Sora respondeu inocentemente, vendo as sobrancelhas prateadas unirem-se, quando ele franziu o cenho.

-E?

-E o que? – ela perguntou.

Será que alguma vez seria capaz de entender o que ela fazia? – ele se perguntou, suspirando exasperado, enquanto passava por ela, rumo à saída.

-E o que, Jovem Leon? – ela insistiu, tentando esconder o sorriso.

Uma das primeiras coisas que aprendeu sobre Leon, é que não se ganhava uma briga dele com birras e gritos. A melhor estratégia agora era seguir com o planejado, desenvolvendo o Panchenco, para adaptá-la ao trapézio, com isso Leon veria que era apenas uma técnica como outra qualquer.

Alem do mais, evitar as discussões iria lhe poupar energia.

-Nada, Sora... Nada; ele resmungou, acenando para um táxi.

-Mas...;

-Vamos; ele a cortou, quando o veiculo parou a frente deles e ele abriu a porta, acenando para que ela entrasse.

**.III.**

Lançou um rápido olhar para o relógio, enquanto empurrava a porta do refeitório. Sarah havia falando que Sora iria chegar em breve, queria aproveitar para tomar café, enquanto a esperava.

-Aonde você acha que ela foi? – Kate perguntou.

-Difícil imaginar; Layla respondeu. -Mas acredito que ela esteja resolvendo alguma coisa sobre o treinamento;

-Ou quem sabe...; Kate começou com um sorriso nada inocente. –Ela e o Leon tenham fugido juntos para namorar escondido; ela sugeriu.

-Nunca pensei que você tivesse uma veia romântica com todo esse pragmatismo; Layla brincou, vendo-a fechar a cara.

-Sou escritora, preciso variar de vez em quando; ela respondeu gesticulando.

-Em se tratando da Sora, é impossível saber; a acrobata comentou.

-Mas você que conviveu tanto tempo com ela, deveria saber; Kate insistiu.

-Não; Layla respondeu sorrindo, enquanto ocupavam uma mesa. –Uma vez Yuri me disse que Sora tinha um poder que ninguém mais no Kaleido Star possuía, isso incluía-me também;

-Nossa, e ele ainda esta vivo depois disso; ela brincou.

-Estou falando serio; Layla resmungou, contrariada. –Mas confesso que na época fiquei aborrecida também. Eu não entendia como uma menina recém chegada ao Kaleido Star estivesse me desafiando daquele jeito. Por mais que minhas apresentações fossem impecáveis, ela sempre obtinha os melhores resultados, tanto do publico, quanto do elenco;

-Realmente, ela tem uma habilidade de envolver todos e transformá-los em participantes ativos de cada espetáculo; Kate concordou.

-Naquela época, acreditávamos que técnicas perfeitas eram o suficiente; ela comentou. – Mas Sora provou o contrário, embora eu tenha levado um pouco mais de tempo para entender. De qualquer forma acompanhando de perto tudo o que aconteceu, eu a vi ter as reações mais inesperadas que você pode imaginar;

-Que pena, queria tanto ganhar aquela aposta; Kate resmungou.

-Aposta?

-Aposta, que aposta? – Kate falou como quem não quer nada.

-Você acabou de falar; Layla respondeu desconfiada.

-Impressão a sua; ela alou sorrindo nervosamente. –Agora me diz, você quer só café, ou mais alguma coisa? – Kate mudou de assunto.

-Só café; Layla respondeu ainda intrigada. Algo lhe dizia que Kate e Carlos estavam aprontando alguma coisa.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Empilhou os últimos relatórios sobre a mesa de Carlos com um suspiro de alivio, quando a porta se abriu para um Leon nada contente.

-Algum problema, Leon? – Carlos perguntou, enquanto via Yuri recuar um passo, deixando o caminho para o acrobata.

-Quero que você proíba Sora de executar as técnicas no gelo; ele exigiu.

-Que técnica? – Yuri perguntou, voltando-se para o chefe.

-Então ela já falou com você; Carlos comentou pensativo.

-Já e acho isso um absurdo. É um risco grande demais, nem patinadores profissionais com anos de treinamento executam um Panchenco;

-Hei! Espera ai; Yuri começou. –Que idéia é essa da Sora executar um P-...;

-Pura insanidade; Leon o cortou.

-Eu achei interessante; Carlos falou calmamente, sendo fulminado por dois pares de olhos.

-Porque você só quer saber dos lucros; os dois falaram, repetindo a desculpa que ele sempre dava.

-De qualquer forma, ela me apresentou o plano de segurança e acredito que Sora possa executar essa técnica;

-Não; os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Até onde eu sei, ela já executou outras técnicas tão ou mais difíceis; Carlos lembrou.

-Não comigo aqui; Leon rebateu.

-Hei, não fale como se só você se preocupasse; Yuri enfezou-se. –Quando a Sora coloca uma coisa na cabeça, nada a detém;

-Mas alguém tem que ser a voz da razão aqui; ele espezinhou.

-Leon, você querendo ou não, ela vai fazer. Porque já decidiu isso; Carlos ressaltou, ele mesmo já havia lavado as mãos com relação à teimosia de Sora, era perda de energia tentar contrariá-la.

-Mas...;

-Você ainda não teve muitas amostras do que Sora é capaz de fazer quando quer alguma coisa, mas acredite, ter comunicado a você foi pura cortesia; Carlos completou.

-E se você não fizer, eu faço. Mesmo porque, não sei por que ela falou com você primeiro. Yuri alfinetou, visivelmente aborrecido com isso.

-De qualquer forma, eu dei a ela o prazo de uma semana, no máximo duas. Se ela não conseguir, faremos outra coisa; Carlos respondeu.

-Você não entende, não é? – Leon falou sombrio. – Um erro e ela pode nunca mais andar;

-Passamos por riscos semelhantes todos os dias Leon, você tem que aprender a lidar com os medos, mesmo porque você corre esse tipo de risco dentro ou fora do palco; ele completou enquanto um Leon consternado, deixava a sala.

-De certa forma ele tem razão; Yuri falou quando ouviram a porta bater.

-Uhn?

-Essa técnica, eu já vi o filme, não é fácil de fazer. Embora não seja impossível, os riscos são muito grandes;

-Tente convencer a Sora do contrario; Carlos falou recostando-se na cadeira. –Se ela mudar de idéia, tudo bem; ele lançou o desafio.

**.IV.**

Que absurdo, como ele podia ser tão conivente com aquela sandice? – Leon pensou aborrecido. Não estava com medo, aquilo era um absurdo, mas...; ele hesitou.

-Algum problema, Leon? – Ken perguntou ao encontrá-lo parado no meio do corredor.

Como se fosse adiantar alguma coisa saber o que havia acontecido; ele pensou, mas ainda assim resmungou:

-Sora quer fazer uma técnica absurda;

-Ah! O Panchenco; Ken falou agora entendendo o porque dele parecer um leão enjaulado.

-Então você, sab-...; ele parou, lembrando-se que ela havia mencionando o fato de Ken ter lhe arrumando as fitas.

-Sim, por quê? – Ken indagou.

-É insanidade querer fazer aquela técnica; Leon exasperou.

-Leon, se eu já não tivesse lhe visto no palco, diria que você esta com medo; Ken falou em tom de provocação, que deixaria Yuri Killian orgulhoso.

-O que? – ele exasperou, estreitando os orbes perigosamente.

-Ai, ai, ai... Já vi que não vai ser fácil; Ken resmungou. – Venha comigo, vou te mostrar uma coisa; ele falou, acenando para o acrobata segui-lo.

**.V.**

Entrou no refeitório e logo sorriso ao ver as amigas acenarem. Dirigiu-se a mesa ocupada por elas, pouco se importando com a possibilidade de enfrentar logo de cara um interrogatório. Agora que os pares já haviam sido definidos, não havia necessidade de esconder informações.

-Olá meninas;

-Oi Sora; elas responderam em coro.

-Estava treinando? – Rosetta perguntou.

-Não, mas já estou indo, passei para comer alguma coisa; ela comentou.

-E como esta o andamento da técnica; Mia perguntou curiosa.

-Eu andei fazendo alguns ajustes e acredito que até o fim de semana já tenha pelo menos metade dela pronta e vocês? O que vão fazer para a peça?

-Rosetta e eu estamos pensando em uma acrobacia sincronizada, com o trapézio e o trampolim; Mei respondeu.

-E Yunathan e eu iremos usar o trampolim também; Mariun falou sorrindo, enquanto a foquinha pulava em seu colo.

-E Ana, onde ela está?

-Ela e sua trupe de palhaços estão treinando algumas cenas novas sem descanso. Acho que ela ficou um pouco abalada com a atuação de Leon na "Princesa que não sorria" e não quer perder o trono de comediante; Mia brincou.

-E a Sarah, será que já escolheu a trilha sonora para a peça? –ela indagou.

-Pouco provável, ela só apresenta o repertorio três dias antes da peça começar; Mia respondeu dando de ombros. –Agora mesmo em vez de ensaiar, ela esta fazendo uma aula de karatê no salão de jogos do dormitório;

-Cada um com suas manias; ela brincou.

-Agora Leon e Yuri estiveram treinando até a hora do almoço. Agora Yuri deve estar com Carlos, mas Leon não sei onde ele esta treinando; Mia comentou. –De qualquer forma, quando você pretende me mostrar um pouquinho da técnica que esta treinando?

-Uhn! – ela murmurou pensativa. –Agora, pode ser?

-Sério? – elas perguntaram chocadas.

Depois de dias escondendo informações sobre os planos que ela tinha para A Lenda, era bizarro Sora simplesmente mudar de idéia.

-Podemos deixar para outro dia, se vocês não tiverem tempo;

-**NÃO**! - elas gritaram juntas.

-Então vamos para lá depois que eu almoçar; ela falou sorrindo, enquanto ia até o balcão, escolher o que iria comer.

-Você acha que ela esta bem? – Mei perguntou desconfiada.

-Parece que sim; Mia respondeu.

-Quando acontece alguma coisa com a Sora ela não consegue esconder muito bem; Mariun completou.

-Se vocês dizem; Mei deu de ombros.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Entrou em casa rapidamente, mantendo sobre os braços a caixa de fitas que Ken lhe entregara e a chave de casa na outra mão. Encostou a porta e deixou a caixa sobre o sofá.

Não sabia ao certo o que Ken queria que visse naquele monte de fitas velhas. Talvez o garoto quisesse que mudasse de idéia quanto a sua opinião de não deixar Sora executar o Panchenco, mas ele estava enganado se achava que faria isso, de qualquer forma, não teria problema em ver o que tinha ali.

Entretanto, deveria admitir que estava curioso para ver a preparação de Sora para outras peças que ocorreram antes de se conhecerem. Certa vez ouvira Ken comentar que se ela fora capaz de executar a Técnica Fantástica com Layla, nenhuma outra seria difícil o bastante.

Na época em Paris vira um trecho que a emissora liberara para os espectadores. Embora fosse impressionante, obrigou-se a tratar o assunto com frieza, quando a noticia de que Layla estava fora do Kaleido Star chegou procedida pelo convite de Carlos para se apresentar no lugar dela.

Era irônico imaginar que achara tão fraca e sem graça aquela garotinha de cabelos rosados. E em sua arrogância achava-se capaz de destruí-la como fizera com as outras; ele lembrou-se estremecendo com um calafrio.

Parecia que uma vida inteira havia se passado, não apenas três anos.

**.VI.**

-Então, o que vocês acham? – Sora perguntou ao deixar o trapézio horas depois de almoçar e seguir com as amigas para o palco principal.

-Nossa! – as garotas falaram em coro.

Embora imaginassem que ela havia desenvolvido uma boa parte da técnica, até onde ela lhes mostrara estava perfeita.

-Sora, como você conseguiu isso? – Rosetta perguntou aproximando-se dela.

-As idéias foram surgindo depois que a Mia passou o roteiro da peça; ela explicou. –Mas então, com relação à parte técnica, o que vocês acharam?

-Sinceramente? – Mei perguntou, vendo-a assentir. – Esta faltando alguma coisa; ela completou vendo as demais voltarem-se para ela, espantada.

-Mei! – Mia exasperou.

-Ela perguntou; a acrobata respondeu dando de ombros.

-Tudo bem, Mia... Eu já sabia disso; Sora respondeu sorrindo.

-Como? – Mariun e Rosetta exclamaram.

-Quando comecei a desenvolver essa técnica, em minha arrogância, pensei que fosse ser fácil aperfeiçoá-la. Não sei, acho que eu acreditava que por ser mais experiente agora, seria mais fácil; ela falou em tom enigmático.

-E o que pretende fazer para resolver isso? – Mia perguntou curiosa.

-Pretendo executar um Panchenco; ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Um Panc-o que? –Mariun perguntou confusa.

-Panchenco, aonde eu ouvi isso? – Mia falou pensativa.

-Panchenco é uma técnica para patinação no gelo. Até onde eu sei, ela não é muito usada no circuito de competições e olimpíadas no gelo, porque agora existe uma regra que proíbe lançamentos acima da altura do ombro, então mesmo em danças no gelo o parceiro não pode erguer a parceira acima do nível de seu ombro, ou é desclassificado; Mei explicou. –E o Panchenco é uma técnica de lançamento, porém eu mesma só o vi ser executado em um filme. O que por si só é questionável, levando-se em conta que no filme eles usam dubles e também, efeitos especiais para esconderem os cabos de segurança; ela ressaltou.

-Mas Sora, para isso é necessário ter uma pista de gelo; Rosetta falou.

-Já conversei com Carlos, ele disse que se conseguir aperfeiçoar essa técnica, o Ian vai arrumar a pista; ela falou sorrindo.

-Vai ser incrível; Mariun falou animada, enquanto Yunathan pulava em seu colo.

-Mas Sora; Mei começou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-O que foi, Mei? – Sora perguntou, vendo o olhar sombrio que ela lhe lançava.

-Você tem realmente certeza de que precisa dessa técnica? – ela indagou, vendo a outra sorrir.

-Eu conheço os riscos Mei, mas pretendo tomar o máximo de cuidado possível, sem que isso interfira no Panchenco; a acrobata explicou.

-Sora, qual o nível de dificuldade dessa técnica? – Rosetta perguntou curiosa.

-Esta entre o "Super Alto" e o "Alem da sua Imaginação"; Mei respondeu por ela. –Se o parceiro cometer um erro no lançamento, a primeira coisa que vai acontecer será você bater as costas contra o gelo, somando o peso do impacto com a velocidade, ela pode nunca mais andar, sem contar que se ela bater a cabeça o estrago vai ser fatal; ela explicou vendo o olhar desesperado das garotas.

-Eu pretendo treinar com os equipamentos de segurança até começar a aperfeiçoá-la; Sora garantiu.

-E você já tem alguém para ajudar? –Mia perguntou, cruzando os dedos atrás de suas costas, na expectativa.

-Acho que vou falar com a Ana e ver se ela pode me ajudar; ela falou, sorrindo inocentemente diante do olhar abismado das demais.

-Mas porque você não falou com o Jovem Yuri? –Mariun perguntou inocentemente.

-Porque Yuri precisa se adaptar melhor ao personagem dele e precisa de mais horas de treinamento; ela explicou.

-E Leon? – Mei indagou.

-Eu falei com ele, mas digamos que o Jovem Leon já tem uma opinião formada sobre a execução do Panchenco, então preferi não insistir no assunto e ir falar com a Ana; ela explicou.

-Ele não quis ajudar? – Rosetta falou escandalizada.

-Bem, não é como se ele fosse obrigado a isso, de qualquer forma, não tem problema; Sora respondeu dando de ombros.

-Pessoal, já está na hora de irmos, o dia começa cedo amanhã; Mia falou olhando o relógio.

-Vão indo na frente, eu já vou; Sora falou sorrindo.

-Você precisa descansar, não fique treinando até tarde; Mei falou, como se estivesse adivinhando suas intenções de varar a madrugada treinando.

Assentindo, elas seguiram em frente, deixando-a sozinha. Alongou os braços para cima e relaxou em seguida. Aproximou-se da arquibancada e pegou a mochila que havia deixado ali, antes de deixar o palco.

Mal havia chegado ao corredor, quando deparou-se com uma sombra movimentando-se nas paredes. Deteve seus passos, até que ouviu o som de alguém andando em sua direção.

-Jovem Leon; ela falou ao reconhecer o acrobata.

-Sora; ele murmurou taciturno.

Ela engoliu em seco, era normal ver Leon silencioso, mas taciturno daquele jeito, só o vira uma vez; ela lembrou recuando instintivamente um passo.

-Algum problema? – ela indagou cautelosamente, mas no momento seguinte, sentiu as costas baterem contra a parede e a face dele chegar tão perto da sua, que o calor de sua respiração roçava-lhe a pele.

Se alguém lhe perguntasse, jamais poderia afirmar com certeza como havia recuado tanto e em que momento fizera isso, a única certeza que tinha era de sentir o coração batendo enlouquecido no alto de sua garganta, como se faltasse muito pouco para ele sair pela boca.

-Jovem Leon; ela balbuciou em tom enrouquecido, surpresa que ainda conseguisse falar alguma coisa.

-Você tem alguma noção dos riscos que corre? –ele perguntou num tom frio, mas a tensão que pulsava em seu maxilar dizia outra coisa, era como se ele estivesse fazendo um imenso esforço para serrar os punhos em vez de segurar outra coisa.

-Ahn! Bem... eu;

-Pessoas normais costumam pensar mais para agir; ele continuou em tom de reprimenda.

-Ahn... Nunca me considerei mesmo uma pessoa muito normal; ela respondeu em meio a um riso envergonhado tentando quebrar a tensão, mas engoliu em seco por não ver ele nem ao menos arquear a sobrancelha como normalmente fazia.

-Gostaria que você levasse isso mais a serio; ele exasperou, tocando-lhe a face com uma delicadeza incompatível com a tensão que o percorria.

-Jovem Leon ainda não entendo aonde quer chegar; ela falou confusa, sentindo a face esquentar diante do olhar dele.

Piscou por um instante, sentindo o rubor aumentar ao fixar-se nos orbes violeta, que pareciam refletir um mar atormentado por uma tempestade, era como se a qualquer momento fosse ver os relâmpagos cortarem o ar.

-Você não vai fazer o Panchenco...;

-Eu já falei q-...;

-Com a Ana; ele a cortou. –Ela não tem estrutura física nem estabilidade o suficiente para lançar você;

-Nós já trabalhamos em técnicas com os mesmos princípios antes; ela ressaltou.

-Eu sei, mas isso não é o suficiente para garantir que você não vá se machucar;

-Certo, talvez você tenha razão; ela concordou a contra gosto. –Mas se não for ela, quem mais vai me ajudar? – ela exasperou.

-Eu; ele respondeu;

-Não; Sora falou vendo-o estreitar os orbes. –Você já disse que não queria, respeito isso; ela respondeu para provocá-lo.

-Sora, vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui; Leon falou, apoiando as duas mãos sobre a parede ao lado da cabeça dela, encurralando-a. –Se não for comigo, não vai ser com ninguém; ele completou taxativo.

-Mas...; ela começou, com voz tremula.

-E eu vou fazer algumas correções no plano de segurança;

-Jovem Leon; ela tentou interrompe-lo, mas ele balançou a cabeça, impedindo-a.

-É isso ou nada? –ele avisou. –Você pode não ter noção do perigo, mas não vou deixar qualquer um se meter a te ajudar nessa loucura e depois acontecer um acidente;

-Essas coisas acontecem; Sora falou tentando aparentar calma.

-Dou-lhe uma...;

-Jovem Leon, tente entender...;

-Dou-lhe duas...;

-J-...;

-D-...;

-Tudo bem, já entendi; ela concordou por fim, antes que ele terminasse de falar.

-Ótimo; Leon falou, dando um suspiro quase imperceptível de alivio, mas ainda assim ela sentiu a respiração quente roçar-lhe o pescoço, arrepiando-lhe os pelinhos da nuca.

-Ahn! Agora preciso ir descansar; Sora falou com um sorriso nervoso.

-Certo; Leon respondeu embora relutante, afastou-se para lhe dar passagem. –Vá direto para os dormitórios, não deixe que aquelas garotas fiquem lhe prendendo até tarde, iremos começar bem cedo amanhã; ele avisou.

-Pode deixar; ela falou sorrindo, até de afastar-se apressadamente.

Respirou fundo, antes de encostar o ombro na parede e vê-la desaparecer no corredor, arrumando a alça da mochila sobre o ombro.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, cansado. Talvez não devesse ter visto aqueles vídeos. Não seria nada fácil treinar com Sora agora, depois de saber tudo que sabia sobre as peças anteriores; ele pensou, passando a ponta dos dedos por entre os fios da franja.

Continua...

* * *

Dama 9 ressurgindo das cinzas rsrsrs.

Sei que demorei para aparecer, mas aconteceram tantas coisas que acabei me enrolando, por conseqüência atrasando todas as fics.

Mas prometo de que agora em diante, farei de tudo para atualiza-las e ainda por cima, voltar com coisas novas para vocês.

Antes de ir, gostaria de desejar de deixar uma mensagem para vocês.

_**A todos os meus amigos**_

_**Desejo de coração**_

_**Um Feliz Ano Novo**_

_**Que o próximo seja ainda melhor do que esse**_

_**Que a coragem, força e disposição se multipliquem**_

_**A fé se fortaleça**_

_**E a esperança jamais esmoreça**_

_**Vamos agradecer por tudo que vivemos**_

_**Sejam momentos bons e outros nem tão bons**_

_**Tudo na vida é aprendizado**_

_**Mesmo que algumas lições sejam difíceis de aprender**_

_**O tempo voa**_

_**Não esqueçam de dizer as pessoas o quanto elas são importantes para você**_

_**Algumas coisas simplesmente não voltam**_

_**Procure parar de se arrepender pelas coisas que passaram**_

_**E pensar mais naquelas que estão por vir**_

_**Sonhe mais, ria mais, até chore... Mas chore de alegria.**_

_**Compartilhando momentos felizes com a família e amigos.**_

_**Porque no fim... É só isso que importa...**_

_**Esses são meus votos para você**_

_**Fique com Deus e um Forte abraço.**_

_**Jéssica Candido – Dama 9**_


End file.
